The Black knight
by whitewolfkruger
Summary: Natsuki, an outcast named the black knight is known throughout the four kingdoms for her treason. Along with a mischevious past, she kills others with no hesitation leaving them to suffer. Shizuru, a princess of the Northern empire who is engaged to prince Reito of the Southern kingdom. She has a kind heart for others, but she has never left the palace since she was ten years old.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing, so if you see any mistakes and such, please help me out. hope you will enjoy this! :)**

**Disclamier: Sadly, I do not own Mai-Hime or any of the characters, or else there would be more of ShizNat. **

The Black knight

Her elegant black horse ran swiftly through the forest. The peace knights were left behind, far behind while she was ahead. They were no match for her, throughout the kingdom, she was known as the black knight with a fine of $7,000,000 on her head. Her black armor was stainless; and was forged out of the finest metal out of the five kingdoms. Underneath the black helmet is unknown to most people as she rides by. She jumped off the cliff, leaving puzzled guards. She landed and strode off, disappearing into the darkness. She would never look back, mot after what had happened years ago.

At the royal gardens, there stood a chestnut haired woman with red crimson eyes. She was known throughout the kingdom as the 'goddess from heaven' for she was the daughter of the king. She had heard of the black knight from her maids and servants. Because of the rumors, her father had her stay inside the palace walls. Her favorite place was the garden that homed her favorite plants. She walked up to a small light pink flower and gazed at the beauty that the flower held. She was observing a small bee take nectar until a servant had came for her. He had blonde hair and was timid when he was around her. She followed him and asked "Tate, where are you taking me?" "Mistress, please forgive me for interrupting your business, but your father wishes to speak with you. Please follow me." She nodded and followed the lightly golden haired man into the throne room. On the walls, there were pictures of previous kings and queens before her father, and soon her. There sat a man with the same chestnut hair as her, he had blue eyes, and a small beard. He waved his hand to the servant and he bowed, then turned around and left. The doors closed and she stood there, waiting for her father to speak. "Shizuru, there have been more reports of the black knight. We have to ensure your safety and that your engagement to Reito of the southern kingdom will continue as planned. The wedding will be held the following week." "I understand father." He motioned her to leave and she did. She walked up to her room and sat down on her bed. She let a small sigh escape and she stood up, and walked out to her balcony. She gazed at the village outside the palace walls. She thought to herself, _my father has been afraid of the black knight from the knights had first seen him. I don't feel any fear from what I have heard, but I wonder why? _She started to wonder to herself.

The doors flew open, disrupting the princess thoughts when Tate came running in, panting heavily. M-mistress! The castle is under attack! The king has provided a carriage to the southern kingdom. You must hurry! He said. She nodded and followed the servant. The walls were shaking as she made her way down to the front of the castle. There was a small carriage waiting for her with two white horses. The driver was a busty light redhead woman named Mai. She got up and jumped to the carriage door and opened it, urging the princess inside. She was told to be seated and Mai gave her a note from her father. She untied the red string and unraveled it.

_Dear Shizuru, _

_If you heard by now, the castle is under attack. I must get you to safety so I am sending you to Reito's palace. They have already been told before hand and are waiting for your arrival. I have also ordered a squad of my strongest men to protect you. I will be there afterwards to make sure that you are okay. I will see you at his castle shortly._

_~Your loving father~_

She held the note to her chest as Mai drove off. She looked back through the window, hoping that her father will make it out okay.

**I will finish the rest as soon as possible. in the next chapter, it will focus on Natsuki. Please review! thanks **


	2. Chapter 2 A damsel in distress

Chapter II- A Damsel In Distress

**so sorry that i didnt finish this on time. may things had occured to me such as having my ipod disable which had all my stories on it, thanks to itunes, it was fixed. then, the stories got deleted and i had to restart on them. I May not be able to update the next one till later on. I am just letting you know that i might not be on another computer until october. I do not own mai hime or the characters. Although i wish that i did. **

Throughout the forest, hooves were heard slamming against the solid ground. A rider in black armor with a light grey scarf around her neck rides up on her midnight black horse. She listens to the sound that is produced elsewhere. She runs off into the forest, running to the sound of the beating hooves. While running as fast as her horse can take her, she grips the leather bag that clings on her left thigh. She finally reaches the area, and a scream is heard. There were bandits wearing red and light brown surrounding the carriage. She jumps off her horse and points in then opposite direction. The horse bows his head before leaving. She pulls out a small silver whistle that has a wolf carved into the side of it and blows. It was a silent whistle to where only a dog could hear it. After the short note ended, people dressed in a dark shade of grey showed and attacked. She watched in boredom as her men took out the worthless bandits in less than a minute. She walked out of the darkness that surrounded her and she takes a look around the carriage. Looking around it, she sees an orange haired woman with a rather large bust. "Mai…" she inspects Mai's body and finds a gash wound on her left side of her body. She orders her men to take Mai to the infirmary and she went to the carriage and cut down some of the walls. She pushed aside the wooden walls as she finds something intriguing. "S-Shizuru?" by the looks of it, she became unconscious and she picks her up, and then hands her over to her men. Just then, she slowly regains her conscious and barley is able to say something.

"…oh…" She has them take her away as quick as they could. After their shadows disappear, she looks around the area for anything that has any fortune. Displeased, she walks off and calls out to her steed. "Duran!" the black horse comes back into view and she leaps on him. "Let's go, we have something new to investigate for now." Duran bows his head before running into the forest. They ride up to where a small village is surrounded by heavy steel walls. Duran stopped at the front of the gates and she jumped off. She patted him and stroked his long mane before he left into the woods.

She watched as he left her sight. The black warrior turned in direction of the gate and walks up to the heavy steel doors. The walls were a flossy green, and there was a specific pattern on it. A white hexagon was in the middle of it and inside that hexagon, there was the emblem. It was a dragon with dark blue scales, and blood red eyes. Below the dragon, it had the words "rebellion" in bold lettering. She stopped before it and pulled off her grey scarf to and showed it before it. The ground rumbled softly as the gates opened, and she walked in. Entering the small village, there is children who play in the open, men, women, and the elderly are bickering among each other as she walks past them. Even thought this is her home town, the people residing there was never happy with her. Suddenly, a redhead with lime green eyes runs up to the woman and hit her in the back of her head, which makes her helmet fall of. Reviling her dark midnight blue hair and her emerald eyes, she stumbles backs and faces her attacker. "Nao! What the fuck was that for?" "Natsuki! What the hell were you doing out there?"

Natsuki unsheathes her sword and points it at Nao. Nao does the same thing, except her weapon is catlike claws that go from her mid-arm to inches above her fingertips. As they were about to charge at each other, a voice stops them. "Oi Nao! Natsuki!" "Geeze Chie! We were only kidding right Nao?" A woman with short black hair and hazel eyes with gases walks up to them from out of an ally, along with that cocky smile of hers. "I just want to say way to go Natsuki!" Chie said while giving Natsuki a thumbs up. "What do you mean by that Harada?" Natsuki said with an annoying look on her face as she flipped her hair with her right hand. "You should know the crimson eyed beauty and that orange haired one too! She has such a nice rack. Won't you let me play with one of them?"

She said with a smug look on her face.

"Wait a minute… so, what you're saying is that mutt here brought two gorgeous chicks from god know where and all you want to do is hit on them already?"

Chie did a small smile while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Geeze, what about Aoi?"

"No, you're not touching either one of them, and I mean the both of you."

"Oh come on Natsuki. Even if it's for a little bit?"

"You're not going towards them!"

"Fine. But why are you so protective towards them?"

"Don't you know who she is?"

"Um… Refresh my memory?"

"*sigh* the crimson eyed woman is Shizuru Viola and the orange haired woman is Mai Tohkia, who is her driver."

"Wow… who knew that you had in for you to kidnap the heir to the northern Kingdom. Yay for mutt here!"

"Just shut it Nao! I didn't kidnap them; they were under attack by the rusty bandits."

"Those guys again?"

Natsuki nodded her head in response, picked up her helmet and then sheathed her black sword. Look, I got to go so I'll be off. Later" While waving her hand, Natsuki walked off towards the infirmary.


	3. Chapter III The So Called Rescue

Chapter III- The So Called Rescue

**I hope that you guys will enjoy this! i noticed that in my sumary, it says that she has a king heart, it is suppose to be kind. i would like to thank the reviews that you guys have posted thanks a lot! i do not won Mai hime or any of the characters. **

Natsuki stopped before the white doors. She pulled back her midnight blue hair back and put on her helmet before continuing. She placed a hand on the white door before turning it and pushing it open. There laid beds, with many people that were covered in blood. She didn't bother to look their way; the only person that was on her mind was Shizuru. Entering the last room, there laid the crimson beauty that she had rescued. Along with Shizuru, Mai was there. They had wrapped up her injury and had taken care of them while they were here. A doctor with black hair and red eyes walks up to Natsuki, and asks her to come out of the hallway.

"What is it that you need from me Souske?"

"Natsuki, why have you brought them here?"

"They were under attack! What was I suppose to do? Let them be captured and die?"

"You do have a point there, but we cannot let them stay here for long."

"After their wounds are treated, I'll take them where ever they need to go."

"Just watch out. You may have a history with them, but they must not know that it's you."

"I know, why do you think that I came in with my helmet on?"

"Alright, already. Just don't forget what I told you."

Natsuki leaves Souske and walks back in the room, only to find the two awakening.

"Ara, where am I?"

"Ow… why does my side hurt so much?"

"Good to see the two of you awake."

The two look at the person that spoke. What they see is a person wearing black armor with a light grey scarf around her neck.

"Who are you?"

Before Natsuki said anymore, she had changed her voice pitch a little higher than normal so they would not find her out.

"Just call me… Nat."

"Okay Nat, but where are we?"

"Ah yes, ahem well I was in the area when I heard some screams which was followed by some laughter. I ran over there on my horse and then I found you guys like this."

"Ara, does that mean that we were robbed and that is how Mai got injured?"

Natsuki nodded her head in response before she continued.

"I'm afraid though, you cannot leave until your injuries are healed. When you are fully healed, I personally will escort you to your kingdom or where ever it is that you were heading."

"Ara, so the brave knight Nat is going to be a gentleman and escort us _privately_?

Natsuki heard the familiar tone that she once loved and luckily for her, her blush was hidden underneath her helmet.

"No… since I brought you here, therefore I am responsible for you. That is all."

"I got a question, are you the one that they call the black knight?"

Natsuki nearly froze as those last words left Mai's mouth.

"Um… well… no."

Mai took a long look up and down Natsuki's body before she spoke.

"What you're wearing matches the description of what we have heard of the black knight Nat."

"What people say about me is nothing but lies I tell you."

"Say, Nat why won't you take off your helmet and let us see what you look like?"

"No."

Natsuki didn't want to go through another argument so turned around towards the door. "I have some other business to attend to. I'll be gone shortly."

She pushed open the door and walked out without saying another word.

The doors flew open as a woman with green hair ran in and bowed on one knee.

"Sir Reito! *pant* there has *been word that *pant* the black knight has *pant* kidnapped *pant* Shizuru-onee-sama!"

A man wearing a white robe with glossy black hair and golden eyes looked at the girl disbelief in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that Tomoe?"

Reito stood up abruptly and clenched the edge of the table next to him until his knuckles turned a pure white. The table soon shattered into hundreds of splinters under his strength as she brushed it off his hand. His gaze turned back to Tomoe.

"Send out a search party. You are to lead it, understand?"

She nodded her head and stood up from her position on the floor.

"You will leave before dawn. You can only take twenty men with you. Now go!"

"Yes sir Reito."

She turned around and ran to the army's headquarters. Pushing open the door, she picked up her list of her top fifty men and ripped it to the number twenty.

" Shizuru-onee-sama, you will be mine."

"Ow! Get off me Nao!"

"Not until you tell me what is your relation with those two."

"Get OFF!"

Natsuki literally threw Nao off her and watched as Nao fell back and hit the dirt ground.

"Ow."

"That's what you get for doing that Nao. You should know better."

"Shut up Chie! I'm not the only one being punished!"

"…"

Nao stood up from her dent in the ground and walked over to her.

"Yeah, yeah. I just want to know how mutt knows them."

"And you're still not going to find out. Besides, the sooner their gone, the better."

Natsuki lastly finished but the last sentence was more of a mumble than a whisper. She dusted off her armor and punched Nao in the face.

"Fuck!"

"That's what you get!"

Nao put a hand up on her nose, which had started to bleed.

_It is better when they left. I don't need the past creeping up on me. _

Natsuki thought to herself. She sighed then walked off. A hand came on her shoulder as Chie walked up to her.

"Say Natsuki."

"What is it now Chie?"

Chie took a deep breath before continuing.

"Wont you be generous and let me play with at least one of them?"

"NO!"

"Aw, still?"

"Stay away from them! You don't know them like I do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just forget about it."

Natsuki grabbed Chie's hand and threw it off of her.

"Quit asking for them."

"Come on mutt. You know she won't give up till you say so. Just give in already."

"Go to Aoi and leave me alone!"Natsuki slapped to oncoming Nao and walked off to the infirmary.


	4. Chapter IV A New Day

Chapter IV- A New Day

**I am so sorry that you had to wait so long. the stupid computer came down with a virus for i dont know how long, like a couple of hours after i posted the third chapter. if that didnt happen, then the fourth chapter would have been posted then. I hope that you enjoy the awaited the chapter. Discalimer, i do not own mai hime and the characters.**

Before she walked in, she had put on her helmet as usual, but making sure that it was secure that Mai and Shizuru would not be able to take it off. Earlier, they have tried multiple times to take off the helmet. They almost succeeded one time. It was all because she nearly tripped and fell on the ground and they were able to get a firm hold of it and they tried to pull it off. She sighed before opening the door to see the troublesome duo. They were sitting next to each other and writing stuff down as they spoke softly to each other. _God, it's like I'm babysitting two little kid. I really hope that Mai recovers soon._

Natsuki had thought to herself as she sat on a chair before speaking.

"So, what are you two up to now?"

"Ara, does Nat think that we are like troublesome kids?"

"…"

"So you do think that. Ara, why is Nat being so mean to us?"

Shizuru said while she started to cry. Natsuki stood up from her seat and was trying to think of something comfortable or helpful to say.

"No, I don't think that I …think that…I don't know.

She started to trail off as she soon found herself looking dumbfounded. While Natsuki was busy occupying herself with this and that, Shizuru let out a small giggle as she looked up to the woman in the dark armor.

"That's what Nat gets for being do mean."

Natsuki gave Shizuru one of her famous 'death glares' nut knowing that it wouldn't work, she sat back down again, trying to hide the blush that cane heavily on her face.

"I swear, you two are just like little kids if you ask me."

"Are not!"

Mai suddenly spoke up from watching what Shizuru did to the black knight and she decided that she would give it a try.

"You treat us like we are two troublesome kids though."

"Have you hit your head when you were small? Think back to what you were doing not too long ago, or more specifically, yesterday."

"Um… let's see, we ate, you came to check on us, and we tried to take off your helmet, not much."

Natsuki had to stop herself from yelling out "you fucking idiots kept trying to take off my helmet day by day!" but instead, she calmly stated, "ever since the day you guys came, all you did was try to take my helmet off."

She crossed her arms across her chest and look out the window. Luckily for her, Souske came in and asked her if she could speak to her privately.

"Natsuki, Mai is able to leave but…"

"What do you mean by but? You're scaring me now."

He took a deep breath before he continued.

"Mai… *sigh* you see Mai here, well she may be currently healed at the moment, but her blood shows that she is just more than a carriage drive. And that she is-"

Before Souske was able to finish what he was about to say, Natsuki placed a hand over his mouth while looking away.

"I know… I know more than you so don't worry about it. Besides, the best thing is not to get involved in it. I have tried, but it did not end well I will say."

She walked away from him and slowly walked up to the door and quickly opened it to see shizuru and mai fall over o their butts.

"So you guy were listening.

They looked up at her, as if she was some monster.

"Natsuki… is that really you?"

Instead of replying, Natsuki crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"I don't need to answer this."

"What happened to you?"

"…"

Shizuru stood up from the ground and walked over to Natsuki. Natsuki stiffened as Shizuru pressed her body close, and then Mai followed in. Natsuki felt a blush creep up on her face and she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

"W-What are you guys doing? Get off me!"

"Ara, Na~tsu~ki doesn't like this anymore?"

"Were not going anywhere till you tell us everything. Natsuki"

"_Crap, crap, crap, FUCKING CRAP!" _

Is what Natsuki thought as they got closer and touched the sides of her helmet.

"Hey, mutt! You here-"  
unfortunately, Nao came in at the moment to see… um… the small incident that occurred.

"Wait Nao! It's not what it looks like! I can explain!"

"I should have known! You kept them for yourself in the end!"

"No! All I know is that I walk in the room and they started to ask me questions and then, when I didn't answer them, they did this! You got to believe me!"

"Hold on, I'll be back."

"Hey Nao! Get me out of this! Get back here spider!"

"And pull!"Shizuru got a firm hold of the black helmet and yanked it off.

"No!"

The sound of the metal clanging against the ground was heard throughout the room. When the metal died down and silence was followed.

"Natsuki…"

"Don't talk Mai. I'm going."

"But wait!"

"Why should I Shizuru?"

"At least explain to us what had happened to you these past years."

"No."

Natsuki walks over to the door and grips the handle before she speaks.

"From now on, Nao and Chie are to be in charge of you two for the time being."

And after that, she left them.

Nighttime fell onto the village when, Natsuki went out for a walk. The dried leaves crunched under her metal boots and all that surrounded her was the owls hooting, and occasional wolves were heard. She took off her helmet and sighed heavily to herself. She reached for her sword and grasped it by the hilt. Pulling it out of the sheath, she listened to the sound of feet shuffling. She turned around and there stood a woman with a long sword resting over her shoulder.

"Hm… I take it that you're the one that they call the black knight. You fit the description quite nicely."

She held up a wanted poster with a sketch of Natsuki in her armor and Duran.

"What do you want?"

"You should know by now."

"Tomoe, I don't know what it is that you want, but it would be best if you left."

Tomoe didn't have enough patience on her and she charged at her. Natsuki sidestepped left when the sword came by her. She leaped up to a nearby tree and opened up her leather bag and threw silver knives at her. Tomoe, who deflected the oncoming knives, she picked one up and threw one back at Natsuki. Unfortunately, Natsuki did not see that coming until it was millimeters away from her body. Twisting her body, she managed to get stabbed in the arm instead. She grabbed the knife and pulled it out of her arm, and she let it bleed. They lever left each other's gaze as they fought fiercely. Blood covered the floor, and Tomoe's men interfered with the battle. They all fell, and the last two was left standing.

"Huh, *pant* who would have guessed that you *pant* never play fair?"

"JUST DIE ALREADY! The sooner you die, the sooner I can get to Shizuru-onee-sama and that she will be free!"

"Tomoe, you will not get her!"

They lunged at each other, and that Natsuki was losing. Her sword came and met her back.

"AAAHHHH!"

Natsuki stumbled to regain her balance, but she fell to the ground.

"Must… win… for hers… sake…"

"Poor you. You took her away from me and now, I will take you away from her."

Blood came out from her wound and she was losing conscious. She reached for her sword and used it as a cane to get up.

"It's not over… just yet…"

Tomoe charged at her, and the only damage Natsuki was able to inflict was a regular wound to the arm until something cold entered her body. It was as if time froze there as they felt that one of them was going to fall. Blood oozed out of her mouth as she looked down at the injury, until Tomoe pulled the long sword from her body. She lost all nerves to stand, so she fell onto her knees, and then fell onto the floor.

"That's what you get bitch. For taking Shizuru-onee-sama away from me."

Tomoe walked up to the rouge warrior and she thought to herself, _I might as well get the bounty that is held over her head. But, just for one fucking person, who the hell costs 7,000,000 million yen?_ So, she tied her arms and legs together before throwing her on her horse. And she rode off into the mist with an unconscious Natsuki.


	5. Chapter V The price she pays

**Chapter V- The price she pays**

**I have finished the fith chapter! Yay! The sad part, is that im going to have to pospone this story for a month or two. sorry to all who enjoyed this story up to now. i would like to thank the people who reviewed my story. its sad, in the next chapter, you get to find out their past. oh i hate myself right now! Enjoy!**

**Discaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime.**

"Hey Chie! Have you seen Natsuki anywhere today?"

"Sorry Nao, I haven't seen her since she left last night. Why?"

"Normally, she would be back before dawn, but when she didn't come, I went out in search myself. I went to her usual spot and there was dried blood, bodies of countless men, and then I found her helmet."

Nao brought out her helmet which had blood spilled over it and there was a knife stabbed in the side.

"I don't know what had happened last night, but I fear that mutt got in deep trouble."

"You may be right Nao, but what can we do?"

"Ara, have you two forgotten about me already?"

"Sorry Shizuru, but we are kind of busy right now."

"With what?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"That's mean Nao."

Shizuru put her hands up to her eyes and started to cry.

"Oh look what you have done now Nao! What are we going to do now?"

"I don't care! I'm going to look for her myself if you don't want to!"

"Alright, I'll go with you, but let me 'attend' to Shizuru first."

And, while Chie was saying this, a big grin covered her face. Nao of course, got mad and slapped her from behind.

"Control your libido pervert!"

"Ow! That one hurts."

Chie was rubbing her back and walked over to Shizuru.

"Come on Shizuru, let's go back to the infirmary and leave the big bad bully Nao here alone."

"Shut up Chie!"

Chie went took Shizuru to her room where Mai was sleeping. Chie had to repeatedly slap herself to stop her from touching what she would say 'Mai's big beautiful breasts'.

"Harada, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Shizuru, but I was told not to touch her, so I have to slap myself if I tried."

She ran out of the room after that, and went to meet up with an antsy Nao.

"Okay, we're good to go."

"Got your weapons ready Chie?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's go!"

"Wait!"

The two turned around to see Shizuru walking up to them.

"I thought that you got rid of her!"

"I did! She must have ran out when I wasn't looking."

"Ara, what are you doing that made you run out so fast?"

"You see, we were going out to see if we could find Na- ow!"

Nao went ahead and poked Chie with one of her cat claws which had made Chie yelp out in pain.

"Shut up Chie! Look Shizuru, we can't allow you to come out with us. Stay here!"

"Ara, does Nao think that I'm not capable to fight?"

"Yes, besides the fact, if you get injured, guess who's going to get the blame?"

"…"

"Yeah that's right, mutt is going to be the one to get the blame, and the bounty on her head will continue to steadily rise."

"Who do you mean by that?"

"Natsuki of course. She never told us how she knows you or Mai."

"That's because it's a secret."

"Just go back to the infirmary and leave us the hell alone."

While Nao was walking away, Shizuru crept up to the unaware redhead and pinned her down, whilst holding a knife to her neck.

"Now who's incapable to fight?"

"Grr. You got me when I wasn't looking! How exactly is that fair?"

"Nao you do that a lot with Natsuki."

"SHUT UP CHIE!"

"Just let her go with us. But, I'm not going to be the one that takes the blame if we get caught."

"Fine! Can you get off me now?"

Shizuru stood up from her spot on Nao's back and out the knife away.

"By the way, where did you learn how to do that?"

"Natsuki taught me when she was still at the castle."

"Mutt worked at the castle?"

"Not exactly."

"What else do you know about Natsuki?"

"The rest is a secret."

"Aww!"

The tree walked off to the gates and waited for it to open. They walked out, and they followed Nao to where she last saw Natsuki.

Meanwhile, a certain blunette had been captured and is now held captive.

"Where is Shizuru-onee-sama?"

Asked a pissed Tomoe, while she held a whip in her hands.

"Why… should I… answer that?"

Natsuki said while she was tied up by her wrists. The wounds from their previous battle were still fresh. Her armor was stripped off, and all that was underneath was a dark grey t-shirt and a pair of black worn pants, which was now stained with blood. Tomoe lashed the whip at Natsuki's back, which caused her to bite her bottom lip to prevent her from screaming.

"Give Shizuru-onee-sama back! Tell me or I will kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try, you green haired monster!"

"You're the monster here! Kidnapping Shizuru-onee-sama and keeping her away from me. You shall pay for that!"

She lashed one more time at her back, which cause Natsuki to scream out.

"AAHHH! God that hurts!"

Natsuki was breathing heavily, with blood slowly oozing its way out of her mouth. Her eyes still burned with determination as she looked up into those green eyes that showed anger.

"What is with you? Even though you are close to death, you still have hope. Why is that?"

"It's because… I have something that you will never have."

"And what is that?"

"True love."

Tomoe could not understand why she and this look on her when she was about to die.

"Why is it that you have hope left? Someone as cruel as you should not have that feeling! Just what is it that you believe in?"

"That's… none of you…business."

"Fuck yeah it's my business! If it has anything to do with my precious aShizuru-onee-sama, then its mine as well."

Natsuki, instead of replying to her, she spited at her. Tomoe had enough of this; so she dropped the bloody whip and brought out one of Natsuki's knives. She walked up to Natsuki and let the knife graze her body.

"If you don't tell me what I need to hear, then I have no choice but to do this!"

She stabbed Natsuki with the silver knife until the whole thing was in her stomach.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Are you going to tell now?"

"*pant* never"

Tomoe reached into her stomach to grab the knife and pulled it out of her body. Blood spilled onto her face and it flowed like a river down Natsuki's body. She had that crazed look in her face, and Natsuki was afraid of what else she might be capable for.

The three were walking in the forest, close to the southern kingdom when they heard a scream that made their blood go cold.

"That scream, could it be Natsuki?

"Shit! It is her! Fuck! Just what had she done now?"

"I don't mean to be a bother Nao, but how are we suppose to get in the castle?"

Just then, the two looked over to Shizuru and then she sighed to herself.

"Shizuru, could you get us inside?"

"Ara, I'm afraid not."

"Why not?"

"Because, then Reito will do many things o make sure that I don't leave the castle and others."

"That fucking dick!"

"Nao, can you stop cussing around the princess? It's somewhat rude to her in a way and you know what the penalty is for speaking behind a royalty's back like that."

"Fine."

"I don't really mind. Reito is an ass because all he cares about is just the money and that he'll become kind and rule over this and that."

"Wow, Nao you are right. The dude is a dick."

"What did I tell you?"

The three walked around the area, in search for more clues to what had happened. Chie went and examined the dead bodies of the men when she stepped on something. She lifted her foot off whatever she stepped on and picked it up. She read the paper, and her eyes grew wide.

"Um, Nao?"

"What is it?"

"You might want to take a look at this."

Nao walked over to where Chie was standing and Chie handed her the paper and Nao could not understand the meaning behind this. Shizuru walked over to the fumbling Nao and watched in fear as she read the paper out loud.

"Dear helpers of the black knight,

If you have found this note, then I have captured the black knight. If Shizuru-onee-sama isn't returned to the palace of Prince Reito, then I have the orders to kill her. If you want her alive, then bring Shizuru-onee-sama and you must leave us alone after that.

Signed by,

Tomoe Margurita"

Silence over came them, and the first one to break the silence was Nao, of course.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Tomoe Margurita, I remember that name. She was *shudders* very creepy."

"She works for Reito right Shizuru?"

"Yes, and she was obsessed with me. I would have to call her a stalker for what she has done."

"Like what?"

"Let's not talk about it."

"Who the fuck is this chick?"

"That would be me."

They stopped their chatter and looked at where that voice came from. Her green lopsided hair and the weirdest was that, she had blood died up on her face. She spots Shizuru and her death smile softens as she jumps off the wall to Shizuru.

"Shizuru-onee-sama, are you okay? Are you safe?"

She turns to see the two who were with her give a dumbfounded look and she gave them, a 'If you don't get the fuck out of here, I'm going to kill you' look that made Nao mad.

"Who the hell are you?"

Tomoe walked away from Shizuru and walked up to Nao, until their faces where inches apart. She stared at Nao, and neither one of them left each other's gaze.

"I said who the fucks are you?"

"Tomoe Margureita, now who the hell are you, and why are you with Shizuru-onee-sama?"

"Why should I have to answer that?"

"Nao, remember what we came here for!"  
After Chie said that, she walked over to Shizuru and held out her small daggers.

"I don't trust this chick, and she isn't taking you. Over my dead body."

Chie said to Shizuru in a whisper to where Tomoe couldn't hear them.

"Ara, is Chie the gentleman? Risking her life for mines?"

"Of course, I can see why Natsuki doesn't want me near you."

Shizuru was lightly surprised. Normally, Natsuki would keep all kinds of people away from her, but even her friends? Shizuru was starting to wonder if she still had feeling for her.

"What the hell are you doing close to Shizuru-onee-sama? Step away or I will use force and it's not going to be pretty."

"The only thing here that isn't pretty is your face. Haven't you looked in a mirror lately?"

Chie steadied herself when Tomoe charged at her. Placing her dagger carefully in her hand, she moved left and carried Shizuru to Nao.

"Give back Shizuru-onee-sama!"

"Never! If you want her, then you have to kill me first!"

"That could be arranged."

She ran towards Chie and she flattened her body to avoid the sword cutting into her flesh. She pushed herself off the floor and as Tomoe saw her out of the corner of her eye, Chie had already hit her with two daggers in her back, one in each of her arms, and two in her chest. Tomoe growled in frustration, and pulled out the daggers.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!"

Chie said mockingly while she stuck her tongue out at her. She looked back at Shizuru before giving her one of her 'playa' smiles. Shizuru smiled back at her, but a certain teal haired bitch had to interrupt them.

"What the hell is your relation to Shizuru-onee-sama? Lay one finger on her and I will kill you without mercy!"

Chie had to go and make to teal haired bitch angry, so what she said first was, "What _we_ do is none of your business."

Emphasis on the 'we'. All that while she was walking up to Shizuru. Shizuru caught the glimpse of mischief in Chie's eyes as she got closer to Shizuru. Nao of course, was watching in amusement to what Chie was planning now. She lightly cupped Shizuru's chin and brought her close, almost millimeters away from each other faces. Turning her eye to see what Tomoe's reaction was, she saw the teal haired woman stomp up to her and shoved her away.

"Shizuru-onee-sama, are you hurt? What was that slut doing to you? I will kill them for you shortly."

"Just so you know, I'm not a slut, but a playa!"

Nao walked up to Chie, tapped on her shoulder and Chie turned to face her, and then got slapped.

_Crap! How to get out of here, think Shizuru!_

Shizuru was thinking in her head as she could not let the rest unfold.

"Nao! Take out that bitch right there!"

"Fine, but I call hitting mutt when this is over."

Chie grabbed Shizuru by the waits, then ran over to the wall and jumped over. Luckily, they landed in some bushes and were able to hide from the oncoming guards that were in the area. Chie poked her head out to see if the coast was clear, and when it looked like it, she grabbed Shizuru by the wrist and they ran to the nearest door. One they got in, Chie closed the door and faced Shizuru.

"Okay, we need to find the dungeon, so do you know where that is?"

Shizuru nodded her head before saying "Follow me very closely." Chie gave her thumbs up and waited for Shizuru to open the door. Shizuru listened to the door, and when she heard no commotion, she opened the door and ran off.


	6. Chapter 6 the past is shown

Chapter VI- The Past is Shown

Meanwhile, Natsuki was locked up in the dungeon. She sat against the wall, with her wrists tied up.

"maybe if my blood gets on the chains, it could slip out!"

Natsuki thought and she tried to stand at full height, but she winced in pain. Bringing the metal chains around her wrists to her bleeding abdomen, she got blood on it. She has to hurry or else it will dry up and that Tomoe the bitch will be here anytime soon. Twisting her wrists, she was able to get it out and she rubbed her wrists. She leaned heavily against the wall, and out of her cage her armor was sitting right there with her sword and knives. The keys were lying not very far from her, so she use her chains the make it fall from the table to the ground. She bent down, and to be cautious of her blood and if any guards come. She stretched out her arm, and the tip of her middle finger was barely able to touch it. Pushing herself closer to the gate, almost pressing her face against the gate, she hooked it in. She grabbed it, and flipped through keys to find the one that was hers. Finding her key, she put it in the lock and turned it. It make a 'click' sound and Natuski pushed open it. She staggered to the table. She found some cloth as well on the table, so she wrapped her abdomen and her back to temporally stop the bleeding. After she was done tending to herself, she put on her armor and sheathed her sword. She picked up her knives and looked at it. It was a silver knife, and in the middle, it had the emblem of a nine headed snake with the body of a squid. That was Shizuru's emblem.

FLASHBACK

She stood out in the gardens where Shizuru told her to wait. Her dark blue hair was flowing gently against the wind. She took a deep breath while she was basking in the beauty that laid out in front of her. She turned around to see Shizuru smiling warmly at her. A smile came upon Natsuki's face. Shizuru walked over to her and Natsuki held out her hand for Shizuru to grasp it gently. Once Shizuru held Natsuki's hand, Natsuki pulled her close, pressing their bodies close.

"Natsuki, we shouldn't be doing this. Father might be watching."

Shizuru moaned.

Natsuki let go of Shizuru and pouted. Knowing Shizuru, she couldn't resist Natsuki's cute pout.

"okay."

Natsuki's face brightened and she smiled at her. But this time, they held hands and walked around the garden. Natsuki was wearing the elite palace guard captain logo on her armor. It was the princess' logo. It was Kyohime, and it was passed down through generations of the Viola family. This time, her armor was a shining silver, not a dark black and sometimes Shizuru would openly joke about Natsuki being her 'knight in shining armor' and that Natsuki would deny it almost every time.

"hey Shizuru."

"yes?"

"since you are getting engaged to Reito, what happens after the marriage? What happens to us?"

"I don't really know, to be sure. Maybe when we are married, I would have you as my personal guard."

"that sounds good. Then we would still be together still."

"promise?"

"promise."

Shizuru and Natsuki intertwined their hands and they shared a passionate kiss. But, unaware that Shizuru's father was watching them.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Natsuki was taking her daily rounds around the castle until Tate came after her. She followed the blonde man to the kings quarters and when the door opened, there Shizuru was. She was sitting on the floor, and her smile was wiped clear off, for there were tears in her eyes, her chestnut hair was in a mess, and her father had an angry look pasted on his face. Natsuki had feared this day.

"Natsuki Kruger. Do you know why you are here today?"

Natsuki knelt on one knee and bowed her head.

"no sir."

He walked up to Natsuki and stopped before her. She lifted her head to meet his gaze when a hand came a cross her face. Marking her left cheek with redness, she placed a hand over the raw tissue.

"sir, but why?"

"you should know!"

She stood up from her spot and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I have seen what you two are up to. Never before have I seen such disgrace! Especially with two women! Because of your actions, I am taking this matter into my own hands!"

He snapped his fingers and hundreds of men came into the room. She looked around her and she unsheathed her sword. He looked down at Natsuki. He brought out a knife and places it above her eyebrow.

"if you promise to leave and never bother Shizuru again, you will be able to leave with your life in tact. If not, then we are going to use force."

"I will never leave! I love Shizuru! I will not back down from this!"

"very well. Kill her!"

"father no!"

But it was too late. Her father sliced her eye from her left eyebrow to her cheek. She staggered back while covering her eye. Then, the men lunged at Natsuki, she swung her sword side to side, back and forth, and ectera. They overpowered her. She could not take then all out. Just when she was about give in, flames burned through the room as they looked up. It was Mai!

"Mai!"

"I knew that this was going to happen."

Mai took a look around to see what had happened.

"man Natsuki, you get in lots of trouble you know?"

"hehe."

"get them! Do not let them go!"

Natsuki stopped before Shizuru.

"run away Natsuki. You can't come back. He won't give up. Please run. I'm begging you."

"Shizuru…"

The way she said her name, as if it were an expertly crafted symphony. It was a beautiful sound and Shizuru wanted nothing more than to make Natsuki say her name more and more. But she couldn't, for Natsuki was now branded as an outlaw.

"please go Natsuki."

Shizuru handed her a small leather bag. Natsuki nodded, not having another word to say. She ran away, letting her feet take her. The palace was nothing more when she stopped running. The last thing that she had was the leather bag. She opened it, and inside it was two dozen of throwing knives. It was silver, and had Shizuru's emblem forged into it. She held it close to her. She continued to walk, and then she found the place her mother had always told her about. Her hometown.

END OF FLASHBACK

She sighed before trying to run off. She kicked open the door and she heard commotion come the guards, and many of the servants that were there. She hid against the wall, and since her armor was black, she blended well in the dark hallway. Natsuki watched as men ran in and out, calling out orders about some rouge warrior that throws daggers and a princess in the palace.

"rouge warrior that throws daggers with a princess? That would be… Chie and Shizuru!"

Natsuki had thought as the men ran to the dungeon. She turned her eye to see them now calling out orders of "the black knight has escaped! Callout General Tomoe!"

Natsuki slowly crept out and she opened the door that was the closest to her. Lighting a candle, she saw that it was the armory and where they kept their armor and weapons. She let out a big grin and walked over to the armor. She took off hers and hid it behind a box. She donned one of the female's armor. It was a silver color, pretty basic and it had horns on the side of the helmet.

"wow, talk about weird."

Natsuki thought to herself as she put the helmet on. She puts the leather bag back on her thigh and straps her own sword. Making sure that her armor is well hidden, she walks out to meet a girl with sharp golden eyes and short black hair with two braids on each side of her face. She pulls the girl in and closes the door. The girl is squirming to get out of her grip until he hears the familiar voice.

"wait Mikoto! It's me Natsuki!"

"Natsuki? It is really you?"

Natsuki let's go of Mikoto and took off her helmet. Mikoto's face brightens as she jumps onto Natsuki.

"wait Mikoto! Ow! You're hurting me!"

Mikoto jumps off and has a sad look on her face. Natsuki, seeing it she uses the wall for support and stood up. She walked over and patted Mikoto on her head.

"it's okay it forgot to tell you."

"what happened to you?"

"let's not get into that right now. My friends have broke in to save me. Can you help me get to them? If you do, I'll tell you where Mai is."

Mikoto jumped right at that opportunity and said, "yeah!"

Natsuki put back on her helmet and they walked out of the armory. Natsuki follows Mikoto around the castle, and in the gardens, there they are. She can see them fighting off many of the guards that came to them. Natsuki and Mikoto run even faster to make it over there. Chie saw them and thought that they were real guards, threw her daggers at Mikoto. Natsuki pushed Mikoto out of the way. The knives hit her arm and her chest. She bit the bottom of her lip so that she would not scream. Mikoto turned around to see Natsuki bleeding even more before she said, "Natsuki!". She ran over to her and was trying to take out the knives without hurting her. She lifted off the chest armor and underneath, she saw her blood soaked shirt. Her eyes were filled with tears as she wrapped more bandages over the cloth that was wrapped around Natsuki's upper body. she put the chest plate back on before taking out the knife in her arm. She pulled Natsuki up and her helmet fell off. Mikoto's eyes grew wide as the guards around them stared at them. Chie and Shizuru saw what happened and they yell out, "Natsuki!". Mikoto threw Natsuki over her shoulder and they ran off. Although she was a small little girl, she was faster and stronger than everyone else. They made their way back to the armory, and she helped Natsuki into her black armor, which had blood stains on it. After that, they barged their way out, with lots of men following them.

~X~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII- The 'Brilliant' Escape

Now, let's go back and see what Nao and the teal haired bitch is doing.

Nao jumped up to avoid the thick metal hitting her side and in response, she unleashed her claws and went to Tomoe. Extending her red nails, she cut into Tomoe's back, which had caused her to stumble forward.

"you took down mutt? That's very hard to believe to tell you the truth."

"SHUT UP!"

"mutt must have been hurt already? What did you bring backup and took her out like that?"

"SHUT UP! That is none of your business!"

"Nya!"

Nao stuck out her tongue and pulled her lower eyelid down. She laughed afterwards at the fumbling red faced, and green haired girl. Tomoe looked up to the redhead thats clutching her stomach, bending over in laughter.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Nao's laughter died down as she looked at Tomoe.

"and why should I? I'm having fun, what about you?"

She said while pointing a finger at Tomoe.

"what is so fun about this? Why not we end this now?"

After she finished her sentence, she lunged forwards and Nao did the same. They bared their weapons and strike the hardest. They stopped, and blood splurged out of Tomoe's stomach. Nao lifted her claws and licked them clean as she turned around walked towards the bleeding Tomoe.

"I thought that you were strong to take out mutt. But, looking at the dead bodies that laid there, I would say that you are nothing but a weak piece of trash."

After that, she walked away from Tomoe and jumped up the wall to see Shizuru and Chie running away from numerous guards. She did a face palm and looked father ahead to see a small girl carrying Natsuki, while also running away from twice the size of the previous number of guards she had previously saw.

"shit mutt. What the hell did you do?"

She jumped back down and she looked around before running over to where Natsuki is, while she uncovered a cloth that was around her upper right arm.

Mikoto was running at top speed, trying to avoid the very large crowd of guards that came a running to them.

"Mikoto, do you think that we can escape them? I don't …know how much…"

She started to trail off as Mikoto looked towards her.

"Natsuki?"

No reply was heard the first time, and she asked a second time.

"Natsuki?"

"…"

"Natsuki!"

And yet again, no reply was heard as the bluenette went unconscious. She reached the gates and she ran even faster to get out before they closed it. She slid under the gate, with Natsuki slumped over her. Shizuru and Chie were surrounded by lots of guards as they looked around.

"okay, one Natsuki has been taken by some little girl, two we are stuck here with one too many guards and three, WHERE THE HELL IS NAO?"

Chie was thinking to herself as someone yelled out, "Juliet!"

Out came a mechanical like spider and the claws on Nao grew longer and morphed into her fingers. Chie looked at Nao angrily.

"Nao! What the hell are you doing? It's against the law to use our powers!"

"yeah, back in town. Not here."

Nao said with a sly grin on her face.

"besides, it'll be easier to escape. Just hurry and get your asses over here!"

Shizuru and Chie ran towards Nao and got on Julia's back when Nao yelled out, "Julia, follow the little girl that was carrying Natsuki!"

The mechanical spider called Julia ran and jumped over the wall and pursued Mikoto. Poor Mikoto, first she had out run so many guards and now she is being chased by a freaking metal spider! What else could be worse? Oh yeah that's right, Natsuki is KO'ed and her legs are getting tired. She tried to shake Natsuki but her wounds were already deep enough. She hated herself for doing this. She poked one of Natsuki's wounds which made her get up quickly.

"ow! Fuck! Mikoto what the hell was that for?"

"look behind you."

Natsuki turned her gaze to the mech-spider and saw Shizuru, Chie, and Nao pursing them.

"Mikoto, you can stop now."

"what? Are you crazy!"

"just do it!"

Mikoto went on the side of the dirt road and put Natsuki against a tree. Nao stopped Julia and they jumped off one by one. Nao walked up to Mikoto with a pissed off look. She was about to come up and bitch-slap the poor girl when Natsuki stepped in.

"wait Nao! She helped me escaped. Leave Mikoto alone."

"Mikoto?"

Natsuki was breathing heavily blood was dropping off her armor and the first to notice other that Mikoto was Shizuru.

"Natsuki! You're bleeding!"

"eh? Oh you mean this? I got it from Tomoe."

"that bitch! Hope that she dies."

"*sigh* if you add her on your bounty Nao, it will only rise up by a grand or something."

"yeah, I don't know what mutt did to get 7,000,000 million yen on her."

"can we get some help here? Natsuki bleeding to death if you don't understand."

"sorry. Hurry, take her to the village."

Chie carried Natsuki over her shoulder and they ran to the village gates that were deep in the forest. Julia went away and they went on foot. It was almost night when they reached the gate. Chie took out one of her knives and showed the emblem to them. The gates opened and inside they rushed her to the infirmary. Souske was walking around when he caught them out of the corner of his eye. He saw a bleeding Natsuki and he rushed over to help them.

"quick! Lay her over on this bed!"

They did as he said and he got a sleeping shot and injected her. After that, he grabbed his medical tools that he needed. Everyone was watching him with extreme caution. He had to clean out the wounds and he had everyone leave so that he can work on her without pressure.

"Fuck! Why the hell did this have to happen?"

"relax Nao. Souske will be able to fix Natsuki up, so everything will go back to normal.

"No Chie! If Natsuki didn't have to save YOU, then this would have never happened!"

"Nao! It's not Shizuru's fault! This was bound to happen one way or another."

Chie had to hold back Nao when she was trying to get ahold of Shizuru. But, Chie didn't want to get anymore into this conversation, so she swiped Nao feet, which made her fall and sat on her.

"Chie! GET THE HELL OFF!"

Chie calmly replied,"no."

Nao started to squirm under her when Chie pulled out a small black box. There was no clue what was in it, but when she lifted the cover, there was five tranquilizers needles lined up in two rows. She picked the first one in the first row and flicked it, while she was gently was pushing the bottom. Nao had a terrified look on her face, for that Chie has never brought those out unless it was an emergency.

"h-hey Chie. Y-you c-can s-stop now. I-I'm fine. S-see?"

Poor Nao, for Chie didn't buy any of that shit. She lower the needle to her arm, and she had Shizuru help her hold Nao down. Nao did not have enough strength to get them off her, so she had no choice but to take the shot. Chie injected her, and Nao literally screamed at the contact, then she was getting sleepy.

"you know… Chie I'm…I'm gonna get… you… for this…"

Chie slowly released the needle from her arm and put it neatly back in the black box. Shizuru looked at her with a curious look.

"what? I have this just in case."

Shizuru still didn't believe her but, she can't help that she has this small feeling that maybe all of this is her fault. She sat down, and stared at her hands. Chie sat down beside her and put her hand over hers. When Shizuru looked up, Chie was smiling at her and she said to her,"don't worry. Natsuki has been through worser. This is nothing to her."

Shizuru smile warmly at her, and then went back to looking at her hands. Mai came out of her room to see what the commotion was about and when she asked, she started to cry. Shizuru went to comfort her, and she knows how she feels, because she is also worried about Natsuki.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Souske came running in the waiting room, with blood all over his coat and his mask, as well as his gloves. Everyone was on the verge of sleep, except Nao for she was still KO'ed from Chie. Everyone straightened up and they watched and listened to his every word he said.

"Natsuki…"

"yes? What is it?"

Souske rubbed the back of his neck then he returned his gaze to Shizuru especially.

"you see, Natsuki is going to make it out okay, but she wants to speak to Shizuru and Mai before she passes out."

"me and Shizuru? But why?"

"she won't say, but I would suggest that you two hurry. I won't be in the room, so you two are free to what you want to say."

Shizuru and Mai exchange glances before Souske leads them into the room. Souske let's Natsuki know that they are here and he left the room. Natsuki is sitting up, with bandages over her upper body, her arms, and on her forehead. They walk up to her and Natsuki begins to speak.

"you guys must be wondering why I had called you here. There is something that I must tell explain before you leave."

"ara, what does Natsuki mean by that?"

Natsuki took a deep breath before she continued.

"after all of this, I am happy that I get to see you you guys without having your father trying to kill me, but… if he finds out that you are here, then he will come and burn down this village, leaving no life behind."

"but, after all these years, I thought that you would be happy that you get to see Shizuru again!"

"I know, I am happy and I would love to be with you again Shizuru, but…"

"but what?"

"but… before that can even happen, there is so much that I have to do."

"what is so important that you can't be with Shizuru again!"

Natsuki took a deep breath and she had a serious look on her face when she looked at Shizuru, emerald eyes staring at crimson eyes.

"Shizuru, you have a daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Shizuru, you have a daughter."

Silence was the only thing that was in the room. Shizuru's eyes grew wide and she looked at Natsuki disbelievingly.

"we couldn't have had a child. It's been five years. I mean it could be possible but, a child that I never was told about?"

Shizuru was thinking to herself as Mai looked at the two back and forth.

"okay… what the fuck happened here?"

Mai broke the silence when she said that.

"I have never seen you two get in bed with each other, so how is this possible?"

"we have, numerous times. We just never told you."

Mai was shocked beyond words after that, and Shizuru couldn't think of anything to say.

"H-how is this possible?"

"it is Shizuru. I can show her to you if you want."

After she said that, a girl about four years of age stood up from where she was sitting beside the bed and Shizuru stood there, looking at her. They didn't see her before when they entered the room. She had Natsuki's midnight blue hair, but she also had Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"her name is Naisha. That was the only name that I knew that you agree with me. Naisha, why don't you go and introduce yourself to your mother?"

The small timid girl walked up to Shizuru and she introduced herself.

"mommy has told me lots about you. I have always wanted to see with my own eyes and now… I get to see you mommy."

She hugged Shizuru and she was still in shock. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and had tears rolling down her face.

Natsuki smiled at Shizuru and their daughter. Mai saw what Natsuki was talking about. But she could not believe it. She knew that they were dating behind the king's back, but to be sleeping with each other? She walked to Natsuki and simply asked, "how were you able to take care of her all these years?"

Natsuki looked up to her and she smiled. Shizuru let go of Naisha and walked over to Natsuki.

"after all these years, you never wrote to me or sneaked into the palace?"

"I have tried, but your father was always one step ahead of me. I have sent notes, letters, and many other thing to tell you about her. Your father got in the way of this and I haven't been able to tell since."

"Natsuki…"

"I know that this sounds harsh, but you can't stay here. I'm sorry. I want to stay with you, but I can't. And you cant take her with you. She really wanted to spend more time with you, but how?"

"mommy, whats happening?"

"its nothing. We're just having small talk."

Naisha nodded her head and sat down on the bed.

"I didn't want this to come out like this. I wanted to meet you in a place other than this. I don't know what to do anymore. I have done many things to have your father hate me, but if he finds out about her, who knows what is going to happen?"

Mai walked up to Natsuki and slapped her across the face.

"How can you say that! The last time we saw you, it was when the king was throwing you out. You said that you love Shizuru, but are now saying that it was nothing but a lie!"

Natsuki meet her lavender eyes, and she poke from the bottom of her heart.

"I have always loved Shizuru! I would die for her! If anything had happened to her, you know that I would go after the person who had done it! But… when I came here, the bounty on my head was still big enough or people to go and try to turn me in. I went east, and I found another village there. They did not know of the bounty just yet, so I had my armor forged there. If you are able to see it, I have Shizuru's emblem on the chest plate, and I had it forged on my sword. Almost everything that I own has her emblem on it. Everytime I went to the castle, I was only inches away from your window when the guards came after me. I had suffered so much just to speak to you. But you never have tried to find me as well. Why is that?"

"because, father had never let me leave the castle after my mother's death. That you know. But after you left, he had guards follow me 24/7 and I was never able to escape. Even Mai tried to help me as well."

Mai nodded her head in responce and crossed her arms.

"even after all of this, why can't the two of you do something before we have to leave?"

"do you really think that I'm going to go out with all these injuries? The doctors won't even let me walk around!"

Mai shook her head and give her a serious look.

"before, you used to do things that were ridiculous, but now you won't do anything like it."

"people change Mai."

"yes they do, but now? When you finally meet Shizuru, you hid from us?"

"there is a good explanation for that."

"then what it is?"

"you see, under the law of this town, there are many people who are wanted that reside in this town. The law is, one not to use your powers within town limits, two, if you have known royalty or others and if you have made contact with them, they must not know who you are and etcetera."

"what kind of laws are that?"

"We have to follow those laws or else we get thrown out and we get turned in. That is why everyone does not try to rely on their past. If I get turned in, then who knows what your father might have done to me. I mean, if he finds out that we have a daughter, then he might come after you and her as well. Do you think that I want that to happen? I have done many things to keep her. Even Chie and Nao don't even know about her."

Naisha scooted close to Natsuki and she leaned against her right shoulder. Natsuki wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close.

"I had wanted to tell you so much, but now that the laws became stricter, I don't know what to do. After you guys leave, the mayor will come after me and *shudders* I will be thrown out once again."

"what do you mean by once again?"

Natsuki stared into Naisha's crimson eyes and looked away.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

She fumbled with her fingers and her eyes scoured the room, as if she was nervous.

"you can leave now."

"but-"

"you can leave now. Nao will take you guys to the gates of the castle."

"Natsuki…"

"it's easier this way Shizuru. Trust me."

They knew that they did something that brought up something painful to Natsuki. They bowed and left. Souske walked in after they left and they heard the click of the lock on the door.

"What did she talk to you about?"

Shizuru looked at Mai and Mai shook her head.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"well, I guess that it can't be helped. But, we were given instructions by Natsuki that Souske told us of. We have to take you guys back to your castle. That's right! Mai, we have an old friend here of yours."

Mikoto stepped out from behind Chie and her face brightened up.

"Mai!"

She jumped into Mai's big breasts and nuzzled her face in them.

"Mikoto! Okay that's enough."

"Mai! I thought that I would never see you again!"

"I thought so too. After your ugly brother took you away by force, I hated him after that!"

"Anue made me the captain of the guards! I hated it! The food was terrible!"

"haha. That's you Mikoto."

Shizuru smiled at what she saw. She saw Mikoto reunite with Mai and they were happy this time. She sat down, and she was deep in thought. She wondered why Natsuki had kept so many things from her, and her own friends. She wanted to know, but Natsuki denied her. Chie walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shizuru, after today we are told that we are to take you and Mai back to your castle. I'm sorry, but after this, you must forget about us and you can't come back. Its the laws that we have to follow, or there will be harsh punishment."

"but why do we have to leave? Why is it against the law for us to stay here?"

Is what Shizuru wanted to say to Chie, but instead she nodded her head and followed Chie to the infirmary room she stayed in. She sat down on the bed and picked up a note that was hidden under the bed. It was father's note and she tore it up and cast it aside. Nao woke up and got up from her comfy spot on the floor and walked in and was followed by Mai and Mikoto still had her face in Mai's breasts.

"come on Shizuru, we have to leave if we are to get you to your castle before nightfall."

Nao walked out and everyone else followed.

They walked out into the forest, and it was nothing but silence that overcame the small group. After what Shizuru and Mai had heard in that short time with Natsuki, they were speachless throughout he rest of their journey. They passed a waterfall, and Chie said that they'll fill up their water jugs and start up again. No one broke the silence that stormed over them like a thick blanket. If was finally nightfall when they reached the gates of the Northern palace. The long white walls that surrounds the castle, the sleek outlines of the gates, and the symbol that was sitting on top of the gates. The legendary Kyohime. Nao and Chie looked at the two who had lifeless eyes.

"Shizuru, we're here. This is where we part. It was good to be with you guys for a little while. This might be the last time that we might see each other. This is goodbye then."

"it was good to be around you. When we get back though, I'm gonna make mutt spill everything."

"aww! Do we have to go back? Can't I stay with Mai?"

"ara, Mikoto wants to stay with us. Why don't I try to have father keep you around?"

"Really?" Mikoto's mood brightened instantly.

Shizuru nodded her head and turned to meet Chie's gaze.

"I guess that this is goodbye then."

The three walked to the gates and a guard saw them.

"The princess has returned! Wake the king! Gather the nurses!"

Guards were repeating that over and over. They opened the gates and they were led inside. The king was awoken and when he heard that Shizuru was back, he jumped out if his bed and went to the infirmary. Doctors were checking them and doing random tests and all that boring crap. A certain doctor with blone hair and red eyes started to check her for any wounds and he found none. The king scoured through the doctors and nurses until he found Shizuru surrounded by about three or four doctors and nurses. They moved away from him and he walked straight up to Shizuru. She looked up and met his gaze when he stood before her. His blue eyes had sorrow and hatred flowing through. He kneeled down and embraced her. Shizuru was still shocked from before and she finally let it show. He dispatched the workers and he took Shizuru to his room. Mai and Mikoto went to the guest room and lets say that it was not very quiet in there. Anyway, back to Shizuru.

The king was happy that she had come back alive and well. He looks at her and notices that something is wrong with her. Normally, you would see her smiling and all that fake crap but, instead she was lost in though with something that clouded her blood red eyes.

"Shizuru?"

She didn't response but was staring at the floor. He frowned at her and slapped her. She still didn't response or anything at all. She looked as if she was dumbfounded or something. Her father pulled her off the bed and took her to her own room. He ordered the maids to get her ready for bed and all that crap. Her crimson eyes lost that shimmer that filled people with happiness dwindled down as she searched for her own. They laid her in her bed, and they left. Shizuru got out of the covers and walked over to the window.

"why did she not tell me anything? We trusted each other, did we not?"

She kept thinking of what she had saw, Natsuki, then that she was told that they had a child. She wanted to cry and cry for that sadness that came over her. She whispered one last thing before she went to bed and that was , "I love you my Natsuki."

Back inside the town of Rebellion, Natsuki is dealing with her own problems at the time.

"spill it mutt! How do you know her?"

"come on Natsuki. Why won't you tell us?"

"there is a reason on why I won't tell, and that is the law. I will take this secret to the grave if I have to."

"QUIT BEING STINGY AND FUCKING TELL US!"

"NO!"

Nao grabbed Natsuki by the collar of her shirt and brought them close, to where they were inches apart from each other face.

"tell me mutt!"

Nao said through gritted teeth. Natsuki smiled sweetly and planted a kiss on the side of Nao's cheek.

"stop!"

Nao released Natsuki only to be wiping her cheek and splashing water in her face screaming out , "EEWW! MUTT GERMS! GET THEM OFF!"

Natsuki and Chie laughed at the sight of Nao throwing water on her face and screaming out this and that. Chie walked up to her and smacked her on the back. Nao fell forward and went face first into the floor.

"well, that's one way to get them off Nao."

"SHUP UP CHIE!"

Nao got up from the ground and charged at Chie. Natsuki was not going to get involved in this so, she quietly walked out of the room and closed the door quietly until Nao heard her.

"MUTT! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

Natsuki ran off at full speed to lose the redhead that was chasing her, who was followed by Chie. Although she was partly healed, she started to cough up blood and went up to the trees. She hid real close to a tree branch, hoping that they would just pass her. And yes they did, ran past her with full speed. She jumped down and ran back the the infirmary, where Souske was waiting for her. He led her into his office before having her sit down.

"what is it that you need from me Souske?"

"well, look. If you tell anyone about this, then I'm going to get thrown out as well. Keep this between us alright?"

Natsuki nodded her head in responce, eagerly wanting to know what Souske did to break the laws. He walked up to the window, and covered them with dark sheets, then he locked the door. he sat back down and looked straight into Natsuki's eyes.

"Natsuki… when Shizuru left, I went into the castle disguised as one of their doctors. After what she experienced, she was in shock for what happened here with you telling her this and that. I don't want you do this, but I think that you should go and visit her."

"WHAT? What? Why should I?"

"just do it! Surely Shizuru would do that for you!"

"…"

"look, all that I'm saying is to at least go and cheer her up and all that."

"all I want to know is why? You know that its against the law to get involved with our past."

"I know. That us why I'm going to take the blame if we get caught."

"why are you doing this?"

"I know about your past. And I know of hers as well. I didn't want it to come to this, but…"

"but what?"

"but… your feelings for her have never changed. That I know of because I can tell."

"shut up."

"anyways, I am willing to help you at least to go and try to talk to her again and maybe more."

"okay…"

"alright. Now, I will finish up my plan and then I will tell you when it is finished. Maybe by the next nightfall."

"your telling me this when your plan isn't even finished?"

"this was one of the only good times that I could get to either talk to you or to see you. I had to take advantage of it."

"okay then. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"the normal spot."

"I'll be there. Is that all? I got Nao and Chie to outrun soon."

"by far, yes. Don't forget, the next nightfall, be there."

Natsuki nodded her head and walked out of his office.

~X~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIIII- The Kiss Good Night

**Okay, i just finished this and i hope that you enjoy! Disclaimer: i do not own my-hime.**

It was quiet, not a living thing was stirring. The sweet smell of the mildew, the cool brisk feeling that nips at you, and the soft winds that blow. Natsuki stood by an olden tree that had the markings , "S+M" inside a heart. The wind blew her hair softly along the wind, until she heard feet shuffling against the ground. She turned in that direction and there she saw Souske walk out of the endless night. Instead of his original white doctors coat, he wore a black ninja suit with metal chains hanging around him. His red eyes turned into a dark blue, almost the color of Natsuki's hair. He took off his mask and his black hair was a pure white instead and his ears were slightly pointed. He waved over to her.

"huh, how long has it been since you used your power? It's against the laws you know."

"in desperate times calls desperate measures. You remember that don't you? Besides, why aren't you using yours either?"

"desperate times calls desperate measures. Besides, I don't want to scare all the people that we see."

"okay. Point taken. But remember what mother said before you know what."

"yeah I got it. But, I'm older that you, so don't go and telling me this and that."

"only by a few months! And that I'm more mature than you!"

"alright little brother. so, what's the plan?"

Souske reached into his suit and pulled out a map and a piece of paper with writing on it.

"these are the plans. I went over to the castle ahead of time and got everything ready. If you follow these simple steps and all that, you should be able to sneak in without being noticed."

Natsuki overlooked the papers and she folded them and put them in her armor.

"now, all you have to do is to follow what is on the papers. I will be waiting for your arrival over there. Now split before someone sees us!"

Natsuki and Souske leap up in the trees and go their separate direction to avoid someone who might have been out late to see them. Natsuki heads towards to the castle and she spots the medium sized box that Souske has laid out for her. She looks around to see if there is no guards around, and when she thinks the coast is clear she runs up to the box. She picks it up and leaps back into a bush when a guard walks around. She holds her breath as the guard get closer to the bush until something else caught his attention. He walks over to the distraction and Natsuki creeps behind him and kicks him up in the head. He stumbles forwards and he turned around to meet his attacker. Before he was about to say a word, she wrapped her arms around his head and twisted it. A crack was heard and she then dragged his body and hid it behind a bush. She checked around the area to see if there was anymore, and when she sees that the coast is clear, she opens up the box. Inside the box, there is a maids outfit.

"What the hell?… I tried this before. If he thinks that it's going to work this time, then he's dreaming."

Natsuki mumbled to herself as she checked the box throughout. She pulled out the paper and read it again. She folded it back up and took off her armor. She had put on the maids outfit as she was told, and hid her armor in the box. She walked calmly to the back entrance and waited further orders. The door opened slowly and out came the same doctor with the blonde hair and those red eyes.

"Natsuki! Over here!"

"Souske! What the hell? Wearing a maids outfit!"

"don't worry. Just get over here."

She walked to the door and entered. It was the infirmary and he took the box that was in her hands and he placed it in a cabinet.

"okay. Most of the staff are asleep, and only the night shift is awake which is about twenty people. Now, if you want to get to Shizuru, I'm afraid that you have to use your power, or you wear a wig and some makeup. Your choice."

"eh? A wig and makeup? If not then I have to use my power? Err! Fine! I'll use my power."

Souske stepped back and poked his head out the door to see if there are any bystanders around. He pulled his head back in and nodded to her. Natsuki clasped her hands together and she casted out a spell.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin,Retsu, Zai, Zen, Kuji-in, dna esir!"

Her long dark blue hair turned into a endless night black and her eyes turned into a brighter green. Her round ears also turned slightly pointed. Her maid outfit disappeared away from her body and an almost pure white armor shined upon her. Her black sword changed into a katana that looked as if it was made out of glass. She opened her eyes and looked at Souske.

"now that I used my power, what next?"

"let's see, now you go and pose as the maid that gives her dinner. I don't know why, but she has been eating in her room for the past few days, but hurry and change out of your armor before someone sees you!"

Natsuki took off her armor and put the maids outfit back on again and Souske told her to go to the kitchen. She walked down the hallways, and it's still the same as before she was here. The paintings of their ancestors, the displays of their armors, and ectera. Finally, she reached the double doors that showed that was the kitchen. She opened one door and peered inside. There was many chefs and cooks working for the dinner. They were yelling out stuff that she could not understand. There she saw Mai cooking with Mikoto slumped over her, all trying to feed herself. She inhaled some air before she walked towards her.

"Um… excuse me?"

Mai stopped what she was doing and looked at Natsuki.

"oh yes! Um… who are you again?"

"oh… my name is…"

Her eyes wondered around the area in search of something useful as a name.

"my name is Saeko."

"ok then Saeko. You are the one that I was told of that is to take the princess' dinner to her room. Here. When you are done, if she does not need to use you, then come back."

Natsuki nodded her head and took the tray of food on her hands and walked up to Shizuru's room. The tall two doors that stood elegantly at the end of the hallway. Natsuki swallowed and walked nervously to the doors. She knocked twice, and heard the familiar sound of her voice muffled behind the wooden doors.

"come in."

She opened the door and walked in.

"you can leave it here."

Shizuru pointed to the wooded table that was next to her and Natsuki bowed her head.

"Yes mistress. Is there anything else that I can get you?"

Shizuru recognized the husky voice of her Natsuki and when she looked at her, the maid that she looked at was not her Natsuki.

"is there something wrong?"

"no. Your voice reminded me of someone dear to me."

Natsuki looked around the room and poked out the door for any bystanders and when she thought the coast was clear, she went back into her human form. Shizuru's eyes went wide as the black haired maid in front of her turned into her Natsuki.

"Natsuki…"

"hey, don't go crying on me. I just go here and I had to go through many obstacles."

Shizuru got up from her bed and walked over to Natsuki, staring at her with disbelief in her eyes.

"Natsuki, is it really you?"

"yes. I guess that I felt guilty after what I had told you and all that."

Shizuru cupped Natsuki's chin and brought her close and they kissed. Natsuki deepened the kiss, which made Shizuru moan out in pleasure. Natsuki led Shizuru to the bed and laid her down gently. She wedged her kness between Shizuru's legs, which caused her to moan louder. She let herself out of Shizuru's firm but gentle grip. Shizuru's chest was moving up and down from her heavy breathing, her perfectly prepared hair was in disarray, and her full lips were parted and moist. She leaned down to her ear and whispered, "this isn't exactly how I planned it, but I do like it."

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and pulled her closer. They went in for another kiss as a knock was heard.

"crap."

"was Natsuki looking forward to something?"

"uh, No."

Natsuki turned her face away to hide her blush that was soon followed. The knocking came again and this time a voice was heard.

"Shizuru! Open this door!"

"what do we do now? It's your father!"

Natsuki said in a hushed tone. She lifted herself off of Shizuru and transformed back into her demon form. She then acted as if nothing happened and waited by the table. The doors flew open and the king walked in. He looked around the room to find anything suspicious, and then he turned his attention to Shizuru.

"maid, you may leave now."

Natsuki bowed and quickly walked out the door. The door closed after she left and Natsuki leaned against it and put her head close to overhear what they were saying.

Shizuru eyeballed her father wearily, and she was also angry with him for disrupting her moment with her Natsuki.

"what is it that you need father?"

He looked Shizuru up and down before he began to speak.

"your wedding with Reito is to be the day after tomorrow. I have heard some… very intriguing sounds coming from your door. Mind to explain that?"

Shizuru bit her bottom lip and left her fathers gaze before she spoke.

"I don't know what you mean."

He scowled at her and left. Natsuki stepped away from the door and waited by the doors. When he walked out, he turned his gaze to her and grunted. He walked out and went to his own room. Shizuru walked out and turned to see Natsuki standing next to the door. Natsuki smiled nervously before Shizuru grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. Shizuru led her back into her room and locked the door before gently pushing Natsuki down on the bed. She let her fingers wonder around, caressing her way to her chest. Natsuki moaned into each touch, and into each kiss. She broke the kiss, then paid attention to her neck. Leaving behind hickeys, Shizuru started to lift Natsuki's maid top and kissed her way down to her chest.

Natsuki woke up with Shizuru nussled under her breasts and she smiled at her sleeping. She slowly got herself out of her firm grip and she put the maid outfit back on. She took one look back at her and smiled. It was still dark, and it looked like it was close to dawn. She opened the door and creeped her way out. She closed the door quietly and made her way to the infirmary. She opened the door and she saw Souske sitting in a leather chair, passed out. She held in a small chuckle and walked over to him. She shook him and he snorted and woke up quite fast.

"*snort* huh! Who's there?"

"Souske! It's me."

"oh, hey Natsuki. How did it go?"

"it went well, but we should go now. It's almost dawn."

"is it? I must have passed out and must have forgotten about it. Let's go."

Natsuki went back to her human form and she took off the maids outfit and put on her armor. Souske took off his blonde wig and he put it in his lab coat. He transformed into his demon form and they left the castle. They leaped tree to tree, branch to branch, and the village was in view. They stopped a few feet before it and Souske went back to his human form and he nodded to her. She nodded back to him and he jumped over the walls. Natsuki walked to the gates and showed the emblem. The gates tumbled the ground as it opened and she walked in. The streets were quiet, not a living soul was seen. She walked to her cabin and when she entered, Nao and Chie were sitting on her couch, waiting for her.

"where were you mutt?"

"yeah, we missed you tonight."

"oh, I just went out for a walk again."

"are you sure?"

"yeah."

"then, who was the other guy that you were talking to earlier?"

CRAP!

Is what Natsuki was thinking when they were questioning her.

"look, I don't have the time for this. I'm going to bed. Get out of my house."

"not until you answer all our questions."

"just get out!"

Nao and Chie just say there, and gave her a smug look.

"why? All we want to do is ask you quiestions about… this!"

Chie held up a photo of Natsuki kissing Shizuru.

"where the hell did you get that?"

Natsuki ran to grab the photo, but Nao stepped in and pinned her to the ground.

"just tell us mutt. We have the right to know as friends, don't we?"

"get off me Nao!"

Chie got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"besides, this isn't the only thing that we saw."

Chie threw more pictures that she was holding and it scattered out on the wooden floor. It showed almost the entire night and what she did with Shizuru.

"where did you get these?"

"that's what we want to know."

"shut up! You're the idiots that took the god-damed pictures!"

"what were you doing with the princess? By the looks of it, it wasn't just a talk."

"it's none of your damed business! Get off me!"

"I'm not getting off until we get our answers!"

"you better explain or I'm gonna have Nao do what ever she wants."

Nao have her a sly grin and let her claws graze her face.

"GET THE HELL OFF!"

"question 1: What are you hiding from us?"

"why the hell should I answer that?"

"but come on Natsuki! Every time we tried to ask you, all we got was a wild goose chase."

"it's against the laws to be talking about our past."

"well, you already broke that law by sleeping with her."

"like I said, it's none of your fucking business!"

"hell yes its part of our fucking business! We're your friends aren't we? Friends don't hide things from each other."

"there lots of things that no one wants to speak of, this is one of those times!"

Natsuki pushed Nao off her and she tried to get up, but Chie came and slammed her back on the ground.

"Chie! Get the hell off!"

Chie went and pulled out her small black box and eyeballed Natsuki.

"if you don't answer us, then I'm afraid that I have to use these."

She said while she was waving one of the needles in Natsuki's face.

"fine. But only the basic stuff."

"Nao, pull a chair up and help me get her on there."

"sure. Finally."

Nao pulled up a chair from the corner and they lifted Natsuki off from the ground and sat her down.

"now, explain from the beginning."

"okay! I used to be the captain of the elite palace guards and that's when-"

The door flew open and Souske came running in, with his eyes full of terror.

"Natsuki! We need to talk!"

"can't it wait? We're in the middle of something right now."

"No! Right now!"

Souske ran up to Natsuki and slumped her over his shoulder. After that, he ran out the door to his office and leaving behind a dumbfounded Nao and Chie. He ran as fast he could, and in the next blink, there were in his office. He was breathing heavily and put her down. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Natsuki, the mayor has found out of our little plan somehow. I did everything on how to prevent this."

"what? How the hell?"

"I don't know! *sigh* looks like we have to leave before they come after us."

"when is that?"

"in a hour or two."

"CRAP! We can't get all our stuff ready in that time!"

"just get the most important things and we need to get the hell out."

"alright, but I can't get Nao and Chie off my back for that long."

"then tell them the truth."

"I can't! You know what's going to happen after that!"

"you have no other choice! Just do it!"

"alright already."

"we got to hurry. End of discussion."

"agreed. I don't want to take on the mayor. Although I will win, I might lose more."

"yeah, but let's hurry!"

Souske rushed Natsuki out of the small office and she ran straight to her house, where Nao and Chie were waiting for her.

"where were you mutt?"

"can't talk now. Got to get out of here now."

"what do you mean by that?"

Natsuki threw them out one by one and locked the door after that. She got her most valuable things and went in the back too and opens it. There laid Naisha, and she was sound asleep. She gently shook her and she woke her up.

"un? Mommy, what's wrong?"

"honey, want to go on a trip?"

"a trip?"

"yeah, a trip. Wanna come?"

"yeah! I'll get packed."

Naisha jumped off her bed and went packing up some of her clothes into a medium sized suitcase and was running around the room. Natsuki walked out to the hallway, and goes to the end, where there is a tall case that is surrounded with lock, chains, and many other things. She picks it up and places it in a metal casing and she ties it onto her back. She gets some spare change of clothes and then she come back for Naisha, who is jumping up and down with joy.

"okay honey, I'm gonna lay down some rules, so follow them with extreme caution, okay?"

Naisha nods her head and listens to her mother eagerly.

"okay, the main rule is not to use your power until you are in trouble. Rule two; don't say anything that might offend people. And rule three; dont wonder off by yourself. And that's all there is to it."

Naisha nodded her head and followed Natsuki out. She put Naisha over her shoulder and jumped over the wall. Nao and Chie caught sight of her jumping over the walls, with a young child on her arms.

"what the?"

"who the hell is that?"

"that's not the matter right now. Why is she going over the gates? Normally she uses the front gates."

"yeah, let's follow her."

Natsuki put Naisha down and she has called out Duran. She put her on him.

"okay, now we have to wait for uncle."

"uncles coming?"

Natsuki nodded her head in approval and Naisha squealed out in joy. Natsuki looked up and saw Souske coming towards them. She waved to him and he ran even faster. Naisha called out,"Uncle!"

He took a deep breath before he gave her a hug. Nao and Chie were in suprise, at first, they didn't know who the little one was, now she's calling the doctor uncle, and that Natsuki is… well they still have no clue. He nods to her and she hands him the metallic casing that was tied to her back.

"so, that's where the sacred armor went to."

"yeah, it was given to me through mothers will."

"alright then. Where to now?"

"I have a cabin forty meters south. We can go there for now. What do you think Naisha?"

"yeah! Let's go mommy!"

Nao and Chie are siting on a tree branch, listing in on their conversation.

"mommy?"

"that's what I want to know."

"just what else is she hiding from us?"

"I don't know, but maybe we might find out more if we follow her."

"my thoughts exactly."

When they stop talking amongst themselves, Natsuki and the rest have already left.

"EEHH? When did they leave?"

"hey! Its not my fault!"

"hurry and find them!"

Meanwhile, a certain princess finally has woken, only to find her Natsuki has disappeared.

"Natsuki…"

She pulls the covers closer on her nude body, and she spots something silver. She moves the covers, only to find one of Natsuki's knives. She picks up the small knife and smiles at it.

"the last I have seen this, it was when that incident with father occurred five years ago."

Shizuru thought to herself. She runs her finger against the emblem that was forged into the knife.

"If you are able to see it, I have Shizuru's emblem on the chest plate, and I had it forged on my sword. Almost everything that I own has her emblem on it."

That thought went to her mind and she grips it, causing her to bleed a bit. There a knock is heard, which has taken the princess' train of though away.

"mistress, the king would like to see you right away."

Shizuru gets out of bed, and she get dressed as quickly as possible. After she got dressed, she opened the door, to see Tate kneeling down at her door.

"Ookini Tate."

Tate stood up and said, "If you would, please follow me please."

Even thought she grew up in the castle, she still had to follow the servants to wherever she needed to go. She followed Tate to her father's room, and there he was. The ugly bastard. He sat on his throne, and when Tate left, it seemed that he was in a bad mood.

"Shizuru, do you know why I summoned you here?"

"No father."

He got up from his chair, and he walked over to the window, not looking at Shizuru. He stared out the window for a while before he turned and faced Shizuru.

"you think that you're so clever that I can't understand what it is that you're doing. I have heard more than enough from last night to know what it is that you did with that maid."

Shizuru looked at him in confusion swirling in her eyes. Then, it struct her. He was talking about what she and her Natsuki was doing, except that Natsuki disguised herself and was able to sneak through.

"father-"

"No! You listen to me here! You are to dedicate yourself to Reito and that is all! I don't know why you are doind this, but it has to stop!"

"but father-"

"No buts! Tomorrow is the wedding. You can go now."

Shizuru knew that she couldn't win against her father, especially when he's mad. She bowed then left, angry with her father, Shizuru went to her room and slammed the door. She picked up the slightly bloodstained knife and held it close to her. She shed a single tear and she sat down on her bed. A knock was heard against her window and when she turned around, there her Natsuki was. She waved through the window and Shizuru walked over to the window.

"Can you open this?"

Natsuki said, although her voice was muffled by the glass. Shizuru opened the window and Natsuki came tumbling in.

"ow…"

Shizuru held in a small giggle an helped her Natsuki up. Natsuki rubbed the back of her head and did a small smile.

"hey Shizuru."

"Na~tsu~ki, what brings you here?"

"well, to tell you short story, I got kicked out of my village. But I do have that old cabin that I used to live in."

"why did you get kicked out?"

"let's not get into that right now."

"it's good to see you again. When you were not here this morning, I thought that it was nothing but a dream. Until I found this."

Shizuru held out the knife that Natsuki had left behind and I was happy."

"really? Yeah, well I had taken care of those ever since I left. See?"

Natsuki took off the leather bag that was strapped into her armor and showed it to Shizuru. Shizuru took the leather bag from Natsuki and she flipped open the button and saw the knives that she had given to Natsuki.

"you kept these all these years?"

"yeah, I kept them. And I didn't want to get them rusted or anything."

Shizuru pulled Natsuki close and brings her closer for a kiss. Shizuru pressed their bodies closer, then Natsuki broke the kiss.

"Shizuru…"

Natsuki moaned.

"we shouldn't do this. Your father's downstairs."

"I don't care. I just have been missing you for these past five years. And when you came last night, it made me miss you even more."

"Shizuru-"

She was cut off when Shizuru went in for another kiss. She snaked her hand into her black armor, cupping her breast. Natsuki moaned lightly, and as Shizuru led her over to the bed, knocking was heard. Shizuru groaned in frustration and reluctantly let go of Natsuki. Natsuki turned around and jumped out of the window, and Shizuru after watching Natsuki leave, she opened the door. There stood Mai, with a cheesy grin and she walked in.

"So… what were you doing? I saw Natsuki by the window."

Shizuru wouldn't have put past it for Mai to get acknowledge of what could be going on.

"not much."

Shizuru simply stated.

"oh? You sure?"

Mai said, with mischief in both her voice and eyes.

"yes."

"then why was Natsuki leaving with a blush on her face?"

"it is as I said, not much."

"aw! Why are you two being secretive?"

"we have our reasons."

Mai huffed and crossed her arms across her big chest.

"so, what about you and Mikoto? I have seen things as well."

"Eh? M-me and Mikoto? T-thats ridiculous."

Mai's face grew red and she turned the other way.

"oh? Is Mai blushing?"

"N-no! I was just… Is it me or is it hot in here?"

Shizuru let out a small chuckle and turned around.

"well, looks like we're even then."

"hmf! Like were even."

Mai lastly mumbled before she walked out the door. Shizuru let out a small smile before she went back to the window. She opened the window to let the cool breeze flow inside the room.

~X~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X- The Plan

**Okay, a lot of are wondering on how they had a child, so ill explain it once again. I screwed the laws of physics and all that unwanted stuff. hope that explains it. i'm on the break of making an OVA. in the last chapter, i'll post a a small part to see if you guys like it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer****: i do not own any of the contents of My-Hime.**

Natsuki leaped tree through tree, trying to get those dirty thoughts out of her mind. A deep blush flowed onto her face and she shook her head in disproval. She stumbled and almost lost her stepping when she was thinking.

"man, Shizuru. You create all kinds of different emotions from me, even when I'm not around you."

Natsuki thought to herself. She saw her cabin in sight and she sighed to herself. She jumped down from the tree and landed. She patted down her armor and she walked calmly over to the cabin. It was a bit bigger than a normal sized. The wood was still fresh, and it looked as if it was just made. She took in a deep breath of the fresh, pine scent that flowed throughout the area. She walked to the door, and pushed it open. Souske was sitting on the couch, playing with Naisha. She smiled warmly at them, and sat near them. Naisha was smiling and laughing when Souske was telling the the story of how him and Natsuki found the small village of Rebellion.

"-So, after that massive beast fell down onto the floor, the mayor and her assistant showed themselves before us. And the welcomed us into their town."

"wow. Is that story really true mommy?"

Natsuki chuckled a bit before replying.

"yeah, it all happened. But uncle forgot to mention the part when he hit his head on a low branch and almost cried."

Souske's face became a bright red and he yell out, "did not!"

Natsuki waved a finger in front of him and smiled.

"quit lying."

She stretched out her arms and yawned. Souske stood up from his seat on the couch, and walked over to Natsuki.

"so, what happened with Shizuru?"

"not much, but the weddings tomorrow. I don't know what to do."

"hmm."

Souske put a hand under his chin and started thinking.

"well, first we need to know where the wedding is at, and we need a map of the area."

"I know that it's going to be at Reito's castle, so I'll go and ask Mikoto for a copy of the map, if she has one."

"alright then. I'll stay behind and keep watch on Naisha."

Natsuki nodded he heard in approval and walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Shizuru is getting ready for the wedding and is going through the rehearsal.

"okay, hold the flowers like this and walk like this."

Instructed a quite shy girl with messy short brown hair with light green eyes.

"come on bubuzke, do it right."

A blonde hair woman with purple eyes said, while walking in.

"Haruka, that's rude."

"I'm fine Yukino, just deep in thought."

"about what bubuzke woman?"

"nothing that concers you."

Shizuru firmly said. She sighed to herself before Yukino continued to instruct her on this and that. She had worn a white wedding dress, and it was made out of the finest silk and that it showed her position on the kingdom. She held in her hands, white and light blue flowers, and it was wrapped in a silk garment. She had to practice how to hold it and how to walk and etcetera. All that clouded her mind was Natsuki. She almost tripped on the carpet and Yukino caught her.

"Ookini Yukino."

"Shizuru, are you sure that you're okay?"

"yes, I think that the dress is just a bit too long."

Yukino eyed her casually, but then looked the other way.

Natsuki ran through the forest, and she stopped at the front gates. She looked up and down, then leaped effortlessly over. She landed in the gardens, and she ran off towards to the kitchen. She flattened her body against the walls, to avoid anyone seeing her. She looked for the double doors that symbolized the kitchen. She scanned the area and she saw Mai walking off to the bathing area. She followed her and when she entered, it seemed that Mai knew that she was behind her.

"Natsuki, what are you doing here?"

"Mai, I need to speak to Mikoto. Have you seen her?"

Mai turned around to face her and she spoke.

"Mikoto is sleeping in the gardens, but what do you need her for?"

"I need to ask her for something. Thanks though!"

After that Natsuki ran off in the opposite direction and took off speeding to the gardens. There laid Mikoto, slumped over on a tall tree branch. Kitties were passed out all over by her, and Natsuki had to hold in a laugh when one rolled over too much. Mikoto woke up in time to catch the kitty and saw Natsuki in the corner of her eye.

"Natsuki!"

Mikoto jumped off her branch and landed in front of her.

"what can I do for you?"

"I need a copy of the map of Reito's castle. Do you have one on you?"

"yeah, I was going to throw it away but now I don't need to. Here."

Mikoto handed Natsuki a rolled up paper with a black ribbon tied around it.

"thanks Mikoto! I got to go. Later."

She took the paper and ran off towards the walls, then jumped over it. She landed on her feet, then looked around to see if there was anyone wondering about. When the cost looked like it was clear, she ran off in the direction of her cabin. Inside, Naisha is playing with Souske. Natsuki opens the door, and she gives Souske the map.

"hmm, just give me a hour or two and I could come up with something. Just give me time."

"alright, just come and get me when you're done."

After that, Natsuki went in the back room where Naisha is playing.

"want to go outside and play?"

"mhp!"

Naisha ran out of the room and outside. Natsuki followed her outside and watched as Naisha run around in circles.

"do you want to play sword fights?"

"yeah!"

Naisha ran inside and brought out a wooden katana. Natsuki walked around the side of the cabin and pulled out a brown rectangular box. She flipped the top open and she pulled out a wooden crafted katana sword, except it was painted a light grey. She picked it up by the handle and whipped by her side.

"you ready?"

"yeah."

"then make the first move."

Naisha didn't even have to say anything after that. She lunged towards Natsuki and swung low. Natsuki leaped up into the air, pulling her feet close to her body and watched as the wooden sword suddenly shifted and headed for her. She brought down the wood down onto the incoming sword that was coming for her. She moved over to the left, then caught her footing as Naisha slashed at her. Natsuki summersaulted backwards and ran at full speed at Naisha. She bared her sword, and Naisha leaped over Natsuki, and turned around to block the oncoming sword. She pushed off the sword and went for a mid attack. Natsuki lowered her sword to her side, then swiped Naisha off her feet. Just when Naisha was about to get up, Natsuki held the tip of the sword to her neck.

"you forgot to do your footing."

"aw!"

"don't worry, you did better than last time."

Natsuki held out her hand for Naisha to grab. She pulled her back up to her feet when Souske came running out to them.

"I have an idea!"

THE NEXT DAY

The trumpets bellowed loudly over the voices of the guests. There Reito Kanzaki was standing. He had a fairly small grin on his face. He wore a white tuxedo, with a white rose pinned onto the fabric. The guests were chitchatting with each other and were waiting for Shizuru to make her appearance. Haruka and Yukino were sitting close to the back, and Yukino had a weird feeling. Her father sat nearby, watching the wedding from above. The trumpets stopped to signal that the the princess was coming. She walked out, and held the bouquet of flowers. She walked up to the stand, and Reito smiled at her. She smiled back at him, but then looked back to the priest. The chatter in the background faded down as the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to witness the marriage of Reito Kanzaki, the prince of the Southern kingdom, and the princess of the Northern kingdom, Shizuru Viola. If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be married, speak now of forever hold your peace."

No one said anything, and as the priest was about to continue, the doors flew open.

"I object!"

There stood a woman wearing silver armor, with silver fur around the edges, the sign of a wolf howling to the moon on the right side of the chest plate, and the helmet was similar to a wolf's head. The king abruptly jumped out of his chair and started yelling out, "Guards! Get rid of the intruder!"

Many guards ran out of the darkness and surrounded the woman. She shook her head in disapproval and looked around at the large group of guards.

"hasn't anyone told you that's it's rude to point a sword at a unarmed person?"

After that, she chanted out, "eht thgin lliw raelc dna os si uoy!"

Wind blew everywhere and some of the guards went for a ride in the wind. The guests screamed out in horror. They scattered like scared little mice. The guards unsheathed their swords and lunged at her. She stood there, and someone in a white suit jumped down. She was short, and wore a mask that was in the shape of a fox's face, which covered her hair as well.

The woman with the armor, she jumped over the other person, and headed over to where Shizuru was. Reito pulled out a katana and slashed at the woman.

"there is no way that I'm letting you take her away."

"well then, looks like I'm going have to disagree with you."

She lifted off her helmet and there Natsuki was.

"Kruger, I had a feeling that it was you."

"yes, well I'm here to claim what's truthfully mine. One way or another."

She moved to the side, and Retio followed. She leaped over him and picked Shizuru up by the waist and leaped to the nearest tree.

"looks like you're going to have to find another princess, cuz this one's mine."

The other person looked to where Natsuki was standing, and followed suit.

"let's go, before they come after us."

They ran off into the forest, and the king was bellowing out random orders of getting the princess back. Natsuki held onto Shizuru as they jumped through the forest, trying to lose the following guards that was on their trail. Shizuru was kinda of shocked. Natsuki had came to her wedding, and basically crashed the wedding.

"Natsuki"

"yeah Zuru?"

Shizuru bit the bottom of her lip before she spoke.

"why?"

"why what?"

"why did you come after me?"

Natsuki let out a small chuckle before she spoke.

"you should know by now. I love Shizuru."

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and hugged her.

"I love you too my Natsuki."

Natsuki smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before she spoke another word.

"Naisha, let's get rid of them.

The small woman who wore the fox's mask threw it off and it was Naisha.

"Hai!"

She slowed her pace, then turned around to face the guards that were following them. She smiled and waved at them, then she threw something black and it started to beep.

"Let's go!"

Then, Naisha and Natsuki ran even faster when an explosion was heard.

"Naisha! I thought that we decided on smoke instead!"

"it was uncle's idea!"

"grr. Im gonna kill him when we get out of here."

Natsuki mumbled to herself as another bomb went off. More guards were lost, and there were less guards when the smoke cleared. A certain one, he had the captains logo on his armor and Natsuki grunted at him. He jumped up to the branches and pulled out his sword. He lunged at her, and she sidestepped him, which made him trip and his helmet came off.

"Takeda…"

His spiked up dark green hair, those green eyes, and that scar on his face. He disgusted Natsuki, especially when he walked up to her one day, and asked her out in front of their group. She had turned him down so many times, that he even tried to rape her! He jumped back up to his feet and Natsuki kicked him in the face. Blood dripped off his face and Natsuki let go of Shizuru. She took her hand and they ran off while Takeda was groaning in pain. They ran hand in hand, not looking back. The guards soon faded away into the forest, and they went and stopped under a tree.

"I *pant* think we *pant* lost them."

Natsuki leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Shizuru looked around to see if there was no one around. Naisha was just taking in deep breaths to regain her breath as well.

"how long have we been running?"

"I don't know, but we lost them."

Naisha sees something black running towards them, and she knows the mysterious guest.

"uncle! Over here!"

Naisha waves frantically to him, and he stops in front of Natsuki.

"Natsuki, I have done a perimeter check, and everything seems fine. But…"

"but what? Spit it out!"

"but… the mayor is on her way over here right this minute."

"CRAP!"

"who's the mayor?"

Shizuru asked out of curiosity.

"the mayor, she had ruled as long as I remembered. No one has been able to beat her, but we must hurry so that you don't get in this conflict!"

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and ran off, with both Naisha and Souske following them. They ran as fast as they could, with Souske taking the lead. Suddenly, Shizuru tripped on a rock and fell. Natsuki stopped and picked up Shizuru. She carried her bridal-style and ran at full speed. Loud footsteps were heard as Souske was yelling out stuff like, "They're coming!" or, "RUN FOR YOUR F'ING LIFE!"

"what a scary cat."

Natsuki was thinking to herself. She turned her head to look behind her and she gasped.

"Souske! Catch!"

Souske turned in her direction and Natsuki threw Shizuru towards him. He lunged forward and caught her. A scream was heard and when they looked in the direction that scream came from, they saw Natsuki lying on the floor, bleeding.

"the… mayor is… the mayor is… is…"

Natsuki finally said before she tried to stand. A foot slammed onto her back, which caused her to fall back onto the ground.

"where you going delinquent? Kruger, you're going to pay for ruining the wedding."

Shizuru stared at the mayor with wide eyes in disapproval.

"Haruka?"

"I'm here to save you bubuzke."

~X~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI- The Resolution

**Okay, i know that some of you don't like it that Shizuru doesn't really fight, but my favorite character is Natsuki. what else can i say? I mean, you cant really blame me right? anyway, here is the last chapter, and yes, the ending is cheesy.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the contents but my imagination. **

Haruka had one foot on Natsuki's back, and in her hand was a like, medival spiked ball and chain. She wielded the weapon quite easily. Natsuki tripped Haruka and rolled onto her back, then jumped up to her feet. She held a hand to her side, which was bleeding. Haruka fell back onto her butt and Natsuki unsheathed her sword.

"mayor… I didn't expect you to be at the wedding."

Haruka jumped back to her feet and Yukino ran up to her.

"I'm fine Yukino. I just got to get rid of this here delinquent."

Natsuki let out a 'tsk' of anger and lunged at her. Haruka pushed Yukino out of the way and blocked the oncoming attack. She thrusted Natsuki off the ground, and she went flying and hit a tree trunk.

"Gah!"

Natsuki struggled to move, then she stood up. She held her stance as the spiked ball slammed against her sword. She threw it off, and defended another oncoming attack. The sound of metal clanging against each other, and the blood that spilled onto the dusty ground. Natsuki lunged at Haruka, who leaned left and swung as hard as she could at Natsuki. Souske jumped in and stopped the attack with this bare hands.

"Natsuki, take Shizuru and run away as fast as you can, and don't look back."

"Souske…"

"Natsuki, you know the outcome of this battle if you are the one fighting. Run away, and don't come running back!"

Natsuki hesitantly agreed with him, then she took Shizuru's hand and nudged Naisha forwards.

"THEIR GETTING AWAY!"

Haruka shoved Souske out of the way and ran past him. Souske jumped up to his feet, turned around, and then stood in Haruka's way.

"you're my opponent! You fight me!"

"if that's how you want it to be. Yukino!"

"yes Haruka?"

Replied the shy tone of Yukino.

"Rum after the delinquent!"

"you mean run."

Yukino quietly responded before she took off running after the three. Haruka looked Souske in the eyes, then ran straight at him.

Natsuki ran and ran, with Naisha and Shizuru in front of her. She clutched at the bleeding abdominal that was her side. She dropped to her knees, before she spat out blood. Shizuru turned around to see what was happening. Yukino was catching up, and Natsuki couldn't go on any longer. Shizuru ran up to Natsuki, and helped her up. Naisha went to face Yukino.

" I'm not letting you lay on finger on mommy!"

"I'm sorry, but I must…for Haruka, and I can't."

She then yelled out, "Diana!"

From underneath her, a green-like child sprawled out long green vines. Naisha kept close to Yukino, but not too close. She lashed at all the vines that came at her. Each fell one by one, and Yukino's face expression didn't change. Naisha held onto her wooden sword, but then dropped it into the ground.

"the winds blow, and the sky darkens as the moonlight appears. The night creatures fade away as the fog begins to grow. Awaken and defy your power to the one that they call god!"

Yukino attacked, but a barrier of wind counterattacked her, and there came someone who looked unrecognizable. It was as if her body, somehow grew into an older woman. She wore grey armor, mixed with a dark purple, and her weapon was a double headed golden sword. She easily welded weapon with grace, and her eyes changed. It became dark green. She looked just like Natsuki, but there are ways that you can tell them apart is by, their pitch of the voices and what weapons they weald and what their wearing. Yukino's eyes widen in terror, and she repeatedly attacked at Naisha, but Naisha easily dodged the attacks. She swung the golden double headed sword with as little strength that she had, and Yukino's child split on half. A greenish flame covered Diana, and soon, her child burst into nothing but green sparks. Yukino had her eyes even more wide in terror.

"Haruka…"

Tears started to flow down her face, and she was putting her hands up, covering her face.

"this can't be happening, it just can't!"

Souske was panting heavily, and Haruka had a smug look on her face. Souske was basically growling at her, his fangs were bared, and he was ready to strike.

"what? Quit growling dog."

"I am not no FUCKING DOG!"

Souske ran straight to her, and summoned his swords. Haruka just scoffed at him. She readied herself to block the attack when she felt a pain in her heart.

"Ugh!"

She bend over, clutching her chest. Souske stopped dead in his tracks, and watched as Haruka was struggling in pain.

"what?… what… what is this?"

A greenish glow surrounded her and she struggled to stand.

"you think… that you beat me… but you're… wrong. Don't forget that you're… messing with… Haruka…Suzushiro…"

She collapsed to the ground, and she was gasping out in pain. Her body was starting to slowly disappear and Yukino was running to her.

"Haruka! I'm so sorry!"

She slid next to her and was soon holding her. Tears slid even more faster as Yukino started to cry more. Naisha, Natsuki, and Shizuru caught up to her after she ran off. Shizuru was in shock. She was going to lose her friend, and that Yukino was going to lose the one that she loved the most.

"Shizuru, we have to go. This doesn't involve us right now."

"But it involves me Natsuki. Doesn't it?"

"…"

Natsuki stayed silent after that. They both knew the fate of fighting with your child, and what happened when you lose. Natsuki stood, and held onto her right arm with her left hand. Haruka was glaring at Natsuki.

"you better… take care of… her or else… I'm going after… you…"

"don't worry. I'll protect her even of it cost me my life."

And while Natsuki said that, she brought up her left hand and patted it against her chest plate. Haruka smiled weakly, and then closed her eyes as she softly whispered, "goodbye Yukino." after she lastly said that, she burst into green sparks and Yukino was reaching upwards.

"Haruka… Haruka!"

She was in tears, and she was overflowing. Shizuru was almost to the edge of crying. She walked to Yukino, kneeled down and then she hugged her. Yukino hugged her back, and she was just in so much pain. Natsuki had a forlorn face, while Naisha was starting to feel mad at herself, but was also sad for her. Shizuru was crying softly for losing one of her closest friends. Natsuki came up to Shizuru and hugged her, then stood up with her in her arms.

"I need to know, does your heart belong with me, or with your people?"

Shizuru didn't even have to think.

"my heart belongs with you my Natsuki."

And while she said that, she rested her head against Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki had doubtfulness in her eyes.

"if your heart truly belongs with me, then come with me, if not then stay here with Yukino."

And just when everything was going well, this had to happen. Shizuru took one last look at Yukino then nodded to Natsuki. Natsuki smiled and they ran off, with everyone but Yukino following her.

The cabin was in view, although it was miles away. Natsuki and the gang were keeping an eye out for anything that would cause a threat. They treated ahead, with their eyes set on the cabin ahead. When they thought the coast was clear, they slowed down to catch their breath. But, unknown to them, there was a black shadow lurking in the trees, watching them. Everyone was too busy to notice the shadow, but then it lurked closer and closer, until it came close to Natsuki. But unfortunately, Natsuki wasnt paying much attention when the shadow grabbed her and she turned around to see who it was.

"Takeda!"

She ducked down and kicked him in the face with both her feet. Takeda stumbled back and Naisha runs to where the cry was heard. He moves the hand from his face and he glares angrily at her.

"Takeda! You fucking bitch!"

"Natsuki, by the orders of the long himself, you are herby charged with kidnapping and rape. How do you plead?"

"give me one good reason on why I should say anything to your ugly face!"

"then I have no choice but to take you in myself!"

"Mama!"

Natsuki and Takeda turned their attention to the little girl that stood watching them.

"Naisha, leave this to mommy. Just watch Shizuru. I'm trusting you."

Naisha ran off before Takeda could grab her. Natsuki stood in his way and she said, "this is between you and me. Not her."

Takeda drew his sword and Natsuki chanted, "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin,Retsu, Zai, Zen, Kuji-in, dna esir!"

Now, Takeda was in for a suprise, for he didn't know this about Natsuki. Her long dark blue hair turned into a endless night black and her eyes turned into a brighter green. Her round ears also turned slightly pointed. The sacred armor she wore darkened to the same color as her black armor and that the sword that was in her hand, well let's say that it was in for a complete transformation. The blade, it just transformed into a silver blade, but there an imprint was made. The almighty Duran was imprinted on the blade. The hilt, it changed into a metal-ish type of bottom. The colors blue and white covered the design and ice frost was steaming off the blade. She swung it with enough strength, that tree next to her sliced and there ice glazed the inner side. Takeda, his eyes grew wide for he was branded a coward by Natsuki and of course, he is one. She yelled out, "Duran!"

The mighty black steed ran to her and stopped by her.

"og ot eht yaw taht uoy ecno erew, dna wohs em ruoy eurt morf!"

She chanted and Duran also went underneath a total transformation. The black short fur that was covering him, it tore into pieces and underneath, was a metal wolf with large caliber pistols on his brod shoulders. Duran bared his teeth at Takeda, and he tripled his normal size. Takeda stumbled back and he was on the edge of peeing his pants, or his metal leggings. Natsuki walked very slowly up to him, and he was just scooting away from her. She reached for his collar, and pulled him up.

"you know, if you think about hurting me and all the people I love, then just hope that I don't find you first."

She threw him against a tree and he groaned out in pain.

"now, lets give you something to remember us by. Duran!"

The metallic wolf howled and he lunged at Takeda. Takeda lifted his sword and defended himself off of Duran. The metal wolf jumped off and Natsuki ran and him, and she bared her sword. Takeda raised his sword and he tried to fend her off, but Natsuki was too strong for him. She cut his sword and into the side of his abdominal. Takeda screamed out in pain, and Natsuki slid her sword out of his weak body. She lased to the side of her to get the blood off of her sword. Duran runs up to her and she looks at the whimpering Takeda who has snuggled up to a tree.

"remember what has happened here, or next time, you'll find yourself in a grave."

And she walked off with Duran following her.

Shizuru and the group came into view and that Natsuki was still in her demon form, as well as Duran. They ran up to her and Shizuru was curious on what happened with Takeda. Natsuki shrugged and flipped her hair with her right hand. She sheathed her sword and Souske came running up to her.

"well, that's something that you don't see every day."

"he was getting on my nerves, what else did you expect?"

"yeah, yeah."

He sighed then ran his fingers through his white hair. Shizuru came up to Natsuki and was curious on what else that she hid from her. Naisha ran up to Natsuki and hugged her.

"mommy!"

"okay,okay. I told you that I would take care of it, right?"

Naisha nodded her head in approval and then Natsuki went to Shizuru.

"did you get hurt?"

"no, I'm fine."

Replied the slick Kyoto-bent accent of Shizuru. Natsuki took a breath of relief, and smiled warmly at Shizuru. She hugged her and they continued walking to the cabin. Natsuki kept a close eye on Shizuru especially. They were able to make it to the cabin this time without anyone or anything getting in their way. Natsuki opened the door and let Shizuru in.

"I remember this place."

Shizuru thought to herself, and she looked at everything that there was. The couch, it still looked as if it was new. Memories of this place flooded Shizuru as she once got to know Natsuki. She looked back at Natsuki, who went back to her normal form and so did the rest of them. Shizuru smiled sweetly at them, and they gave her a nod. Natsuki came up to Shizuru and kissed her.

"ara, now this feels good."

Shizuru thought to herself before Natsuki broke the kiss.

"hey Shizuru?"

"yes my Natsuki?"

Natsuki leaned closer to her ear and she said, "do you think that we could fight like before?"

Shizuru smiled and nodded her head before she summoned her nagita. The red blade, then the staff which appeared before her. She easily handled the weapon with so much grace, that even Natsuki couldn't tear her eyes away. She let a smile come upon her face, and a real smile, while Natsuki walked outside and readied herself. Shizuru walked outside to meet Natsuki, and she waited for her call. Natsuki gently pulled her sword and waited as Shizuru edged closer to her.

AT THE CASTLE…

Yukino stood on the porch of the castle, and listened close to what the king was saying. After Shizuru ran away, they had to find a suitable replacement for the 'runaway princess'. The king threw a fit after that and he had no heir for the throne, and that his only daughter had ran away with the black knight, his enemy, and past captain of the elite guards. A scowl came upon his face, and he overlooked the letter of who the woman that Reito was to marry. He sighed and looked out the window. Yukino sighed softly before Mai, with Mikoto slumped against her, came out to call her. She nodded and followed Mai and Mikoto into the castle, while she had Haruka's badge in her arm. Takeda stumbled in front if the king and he slumped to the ground, whilst he held tightly onto his bleeding side. The king looked at him with anger flaring in his blue eyes.

"what do you have to report, Takeda?"

He spat out his name as much with dispose as he could. A shed of sweat ran down his face, and he swallowed the last of his saliva before he spoke.

"your majesty, the black knight other known as Natsuki gas escaped with…"

"with WHAT?"

He swallowed one more time before he continued.

"she has escaped with your daughter, and had defeated me in battle."

The king stood up abruptly, and looked at Takeda with the ugliest look ever seen from him, even grosser that what he did to Natsuki.

"you're pathetic. Tate!"

The man came right away and bowed his head.

"yes? What is it that you need?"

"go and fetch Mai and her other friend."

"right away sir."

And after that, Tate left and Takeda was swearing neviously.

"w-what are you g-going to do s-sir?"

"just wait and see."

Takeda wanted to run off and get away, but he couldn't, or who knows what else would happen. Can you guess what's going to happen next? Mai enters the room, and Takeda is tied up so that he wouldn't leave. The king looks at Mai before he speaks.

"Mai, I want you to dispose of this useless man. Make him suffer for not getting back my daughter!"

Mai hesitated, then she nodded. She closed her eyes before she summoned her element. Rings of fire surrounded her wrists and ankles. It cooled and turned into a golden pipe, then green flames popped out in four areas in each golden ring. She slowly opened her eyes as she yelled out, "Kagushuchi!"

A yellow blade with a red hilt came out from her chest and flames roared into the room. A white flame child appeared with the sword stabbed into the roof of his mouth and to the bottom. He let out a monstrous roar, and then he looked at Takeda. Mai still could not believe that she was doing this. She took in a deep breath before she yelled out his name. He raised his head and swallows in a deep breath, then a large lump started to swell up in his throat. Takeda's green eyes grew wide on terror, and that he was going to die. When it reached his mouth, flames burst out and burned Takeda alive. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

WITH NAO AND CHIE…

Nao and Chie watched to whole episode that Natsuki had caused. Their mouths were open wide as they could go, and Nao almost slipped off her spot on the tree branch. She quickly grappled reality and fastened her hand on the flimsy wood branch.

"what the hell happened!"

Nao grabbed Chie by her shoulder and shook her violently. Chie grabbed onto Nao and slapped her across her face.

"calm down! I don't know as much as you either!"

She huffed out and crossed her arms across her chest. She turned to where Natsuki and Shizuru was fighting. They matched in perfect harmony, not a foot out of step. They both sighed at the same time. Nao was the first one to break the contact.

"what do we do now?"

"I don't know really. I'm still trying to figure that out as well."

She looked down at Natsuki, and she looked so happy, even more happy than they had even seen her. They watched Natsuki hold herself against the strong attacks of Shizuru. Chie watched and observed how the two reacted to each other. Chie sighed before she spoke.

"come on Nao, Natsuki won't be back for a while, so let's just go."

"WHAT? How can you say that and just walk away?!"

"NAO! Just look at her! Have you sen her looks as happy as she is now?"

"…"

Nao stayed silent and Chie turned the other way and left. Shortly after, Nao did the same thing. They went back to the town of Rebellion and they stayed there.

Back with Natsuki and Shizuru

Their blades crossed each other and Natsuki was having fun. She held herself well against her, and with the lack of not practicing for five years, she did pretty good. She sidestepped her and twisted her sword to the ground before she pulled suddenly up. The sword went flying up in the air, and it stabbed the ground as it landed. Shizuru raised her red blade at Natsuki, who was unarmed.

"very well done."

She pushed down the blade and walked to her. Shizuru lowered her weapon to let Natsuki hug her.

"you know, I regret every moment that I hid from you."

"ara, that I know, but what made you change your mind?"

"that I couldn't live another moment without you."

And they shared a passionate kiss then and there.

The End.

**OVA-1**

Tomoe and Shizuru turned to see Natsuki splashing around in the fountain. Shizuru held in a small giggle as Tomoe ran up to her and yanked said girl out of the water.

"What are YOU doing here?!"

Natsuki shook off the water and it splashed on Tomoe as she was wringing out her hair.

"What im doing is my job. Orders from the king himself He told me to keep a close eye on you when you talk to Shizuru alone."  
"whay would he do that?"

"I cant tell you."

Natsuki streached out the words and was wving her finger at her. Tomoe got mad and shoved Natsuki back into the fountain.

"What would you know? you have no idea on how i feel-"

Tomoe shut up after that, then e\walked sheepishly to Shizuru.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that."

Shizuru wanted to shove Tomoe away and to run over to where Natsuki was climbing back out of the fountain. but Tomoe had gotten a firm grip on her.

"Shizuru-onee-sama, no, Shizuru.

"Tomoe blushed slightly at the sound of her name, no added suffix. she knelt on one knee and brought out a small white box.

"Shizuru, will you marry me?"

"..."

「Kruger


End file.
